


Kinktober 2018. Sanders Sides.

by CrankyWhenProvoked



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Animal Ears, Asphyxiation, Bath, Being Walked In On, Blood, Blood Play, Bondage, Caught, Clothing Kink, Consensual Non-Consent, Corset, Cuckolding, Daddy Kink, Deep Throating, Degrading Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Dresses, Drug Use, Drugs, Exhibitionism, Food, Frottage, Fucking Machines, Hemipenis, Holding Hands, Human Furniture, Hunger Pains, Insecurity, Kinktober 2018, Knife Play, Lingerie, M/M, Male Lactation, Masturbation, Medical Kink, Menstrual Sex, Menstrual blood, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Penetration, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Overstimulation, Pain Kink, Painplay, Pet Play, Praise Kink, Prinxiety - Freeform, Prostate Exam, Roman's realm, Rubber gloves, Safewords, Scent Kink, Self-Doubt, Sexual Fantasy, Sharing, Size Difference, Sounding, Spitroasting, Strength Kink, Suspension, Teasing, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Toys, Trans!Logan, Trans!Roman, Trans!Virgil, Waiting Room, Wax Play, Weight Gain, dildo, fleshlight, formal wear, handjob, hot-dogging, hunger, meanness, rope work, self deprecation, slight cbt, slight dubcon, soft and sweet, solo!deceit, tiny!patton, vampire!Logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-07-23 16:46:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 35,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16162892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrankyWhenProvoked/pseuds/CrankyWhenProvoked
Summary: Each day will have its own pairing/prompt/warnings.These were all written beforehand, so I will not be accepting any ship requests.Tags will be updated with each new story, chapters will be labeled what the prompt was, and each will have its own warnings.





	1. Day 1. Deep throating. Prinxiety.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1. Deep throating. Prinxiety.
> 
> Warnings: None

Roman knew what was coming, he’d been pushing buttons all day, teasing Virgil in anyway he could, watching as the anxious side grew more irritated. At first it was an accident, him chewing on a pencil while he tried to think of something to go into the next script. He didn’t even think it was that arousing, after all it was a pencil, but looking up told him a different story. The way Virgils eyes had been zeroed on his mouth, his iris’ getting eaten up by the pupil. Roman had did his best not to smirk, but he also knew that it was going to be a day.

Next had come the using his fingers to eat, licking them clean, even if Logan called him a barbarian and took his own breakfast to his room. Virgils eyes never left his mouth, watching each digit disappear between his lips, coming out clean.

If he had let Virgil catch him, he would have gotten it right after they were done, but Roman wasn’t one to give in quite that easily. So he had disappeared into his realm, only coming out for lunch where he had suggested corn dogs. Though once more when they were done, he popped out, this time to the real world where Virgil couldn’t exactly follow and drag him back without alarming Thomas.

Dinner he more or less to a break on Virgil, though he could still tell he was going to be in deep trouble when they were finally alone. Finishing up his dinner, Roman put the plate in the dishwasher before heading upstairs, leaving Virgil fuming at the table.

Getting to his room, Roman slipped in, ready to head back into his realm through the double golden doors, when he tripped over something and landing hard on his knees.

“Ow, what the.” He started, gasping as a hand was suddenly in his hair, pulling him to the side, tilting his head up, looking into Virgils dark eyes.

“Nice to see you.” Virgil growled, a shiver running down Romans spine.

“H-hi.” He squeaked, whimpering as Virgil pulled his hair, stepping closer to him.

“You. You have been an absolute tease, all fucking day. And it’s time you did something about it.”

Roman nodded the best he could with Virgil still holding his hair, as the other side undid his pants, shoving them and his underwear down. Opening his mouth, he wet his lips, letting Virgil slip his cock into his mouth. Virgil hissed slightly as he slid his cock slowly in and out, going slightly deeper each time until the head was nudging the back of Romans throat. Roman moved his hands to Virgils hips, trying to halt him, only for Virgil to pull his hair, making him whine around him.

“None of that, you don’t get to decide what happens, little slut. Unless you color out right now, I’m using you however I wish.” Virgil growled, waiting.

Whimpering again, Roman squeezed Virgils hips once before letting go, putting his hands behind his back, crossed at the wrist.

“Good boy.” Virgil praised, pulling his cock out slowly before pressing in again.

Virgil kept his pace steady, each thrust in pressing more into Romans throat, letting him feel the muscles squeezing him. A satisfied groan falling from his lips as he pressed deeper, keeping his cock there with just small movements, moaning louder as Roman swallowed around the head.

“Fuck, such a good cock slut.” Virgil panted, holding out his hand that currently wasn’t still in Romans hair.

Bringing up his hand, Roman tangled their fingers together, giving him a way to color out if he dropped his hand from Virgils. Closing his eyes, Virgil fucked Romans mouth and throat, chasing the edge he had been on all day from Romans actions. With a shout, Virgil pulled back just enough to fill Romans mouth, moaning as the prince swallowed it all. Sliding his cock out of Romans mouth, Virgil sank to his knees pulling Roman into a deep kiss, hand dropping Romans to press over Romans hard on.

“Come for me, I know my little slut is close, just from sucking my cock.” Virgil mumbled against his lips, before kissing him again.

Romans arm that was behind his back came out, pulling Virgil close as he came against his hand, soaking his underwear. The two pulled back, Romans panting filling the room as he shifted off his knees, sitting down on the ground.

“Color?” Virgil asked, tucking himself back into his pants, before moving to sit next to Roman, pulling him to his chest.

“Green. Though I need a bath.”

“You can have whatever you want, even if you were a tease all day.” Virgil smiled softly, pressing a kiss to Romans sweaty forehead.

“Worth it.” Romans cocky smile spread over his face, as he titled his head back slightly before leaning to press their lips together again.


	2. Day 2. Medical play. Loceit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2. Medical play. Loceit
> 
> Warnings: Deceit

Deceit shivered slightly as he looked around the ‘waiting room’, listening to the clock tick quietly on the wall. It was just a guess that the room was cold to simulate how actual doctors are, though if he wasn’t in just a teeshirt and jeans it wouldn’t be as chilly. He had agreed to this, even if it did bring up many memories of when he was there with Thomas at doctors appointments, checking off ‘straight’ on the forms. Even the desk where he had signed in just looked too empty, void of anything that would make it look like someone actually worked there, not just another prop in Logans room.

He had it on his mind to tell the logical side that he needed to fix that, only to have all thoughts fly out when the door opened and his name was called. Logan stood there in a white lab coat, his normal outfit under it, holding a clip board. Deceit swallowed, thinking it was unfair how put together he looked, since this was all for him.

“Please follow me, and excuse that I’m the one getting you, we’re a little short staffed today.” Logan smiled, leading the other trait down the hallway.

“It’s fine.” He mumbled, feeling out of place to not lie, but Logan had begged him not to. And it was hard to say no to Logan, especially a naked Logan on his knees, both hands wrapped around his.

“Did you hear me?” Logans voice cut through his musings, realizing they were stopped in front of the scale.

“Sorry, no.”

“Please step up on the scale.” Logan asked again, trying to cover his smirk, his eyes flickering down to the bulge in Deceits pants.

Stepping on, he held his breath as Logan peeked over his shoulder, pen scratches telling him he was writing things down. Logans warm breath against his scales made him shiver again, trying to keep from breaking character.

“Very good, please follow me.” Logan said, leading him down the hall a little before motioning into a room.

Deceit moved into the room, hopping onto the table as Logan followed, closing the door behind him and setting his board down.

“What brings you in today?” Logan asked, pulling on a pair of gloves, before checking the others eyes and ears, feeling behind them as well.

“Prostate exam.” Deceit mumbled, feeling his cheeks light up as Logan made him open his mouth to look at his throat.

“Ah, yes. No need to be embarrassed, all men need one.” Logan said, writing a few things down on his paper, before snapping his gloves off and grabbing a new pair.

“Of course.”

Logan moved around a bit, sitting on his stool before grabbing a tube from one of the drawers, rolling back over.

“Now would you please stand and drop your pants, bending over the table for me.”

Deceit nodded slightly, his cheeks still on fire at how calm Logan sounded, how professional he was being. Getting off the table, Deceit undid his pants before lowering them and his underwear and doing as instructed.

“Legs spread a little more for me, please.” Logan asked, sliding closer as Deceit did as asked.

The first touch of Logans fingers against him, made him jump from the cold gel, but relaxed as Logan instructed. Biting his lip, Deceit did his best not to moan, doing his best to stay in the character that Logan wanted him to, even though he couldn’t control how hard his cocks were getting. The stretch felt slightly different, only thanks to the gloves Logan was wearing, but when the two fingers pressed against his prostate, he couldn’t help but gasp.

“Sorry.” He mumbled, grasping at the paper covering the table.

“No worries, it happens all the time, along with this.” Logan said, Deceit gasping as Logans fingers tapped on the heads of his cocks.

“Doctor!”

“Now now, I won’t tell if you don’t.”

Deceit could hear the smirk in his voice, knowing it was his time to choose what happened next. He could either tell Logan it was too much, too weird and it would be over and they could take it back to their room. Or…

“Please? I won’t… I won’t tell, please Doctor?”

“Mmmm,” Logan hummed, adding another finger to the stretch, his other hand fondling the heads of his cocks. “Won’t your boyfriend be upset?”

“I-I don’t care, you feel so good.” Deceit panted out, hips twitching between the two familiar, yet odd sensations.

“That’s a good patient.” Logan groaned, standing up, hand falling from his cocks.

Logan sloppily undid his belt and pants, shoving them and his underwear out of the way, fumbling in a drawer.

“Please, I want to feel it, all of it. Want to feel you come in me.” Deceits voice was small, making Logan moan.

“It’s highly unsafe to copulate without.”

“Lo, please, give me this.” Deceit asked, looking over his shoulder, biting his lip.

“Of course, my love.” Logan whispered back, leaning in to press a kiss to his lips before pressing softly between his shoulders, making him bend again.

Logan slid his fingers out, grabbing the lube dripping some in his hand before slicking his cock up, gliding the head against Deceits hole.

“Deep breath.” Logan said, sliding back into doctor persona, pressing in slowly.

Deceit tried to keep his moans low, playing like they were in danger of getting caught, but as Logan slid home, his slick hand grasping his cock; he couldn’t. Pressing his hand against his mouth, his eyes slid shut as Logan started moving, fucking into him like they could get caught any moment. Between the deep thrusts and slick touch around his cock, it didn’t take long for Deceit to moan loud, coming on the floor in front of him. Logan followed moments later, filling him, hips stilling against the others.

Pulling back slowly, Logan stripped his gloves and throwing them away before opening a drawer and pulling out some wet wipes. Gently cleaning Deceit, before helping him sit on the table, tossing a small towel over the mess on the floor. Pulling his own pants back on, Logan stepped between Deceits legs, wrapping his arms around his waist.

“I’m sorry.” Deceit said, though was shushed quickly.

“You did amazing, all I could want and more.”

“I broke character.”

“Doesn’t matter, you needed something to keep you grounded in an unfamiliar situation. I had no problem giving that to you.” Logan soothed, pressing their foreheads together. “May I kiss you?”

Deceit nodded softly, accepting the kiss Logan gave him, wrapping his arms around the other neck and pulling him close. Next time Deceit would actually be the one to bring it up, help Logan design the waiting room and exam room better, so it felt better. Even be ok with Logan using a condom, and doing other things to him.

But for right now he was just going to relax and let Logan take care of him for a little while.


	3. Day 3. Knife play. Analogical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3. Knife play. Analogical.
> 
> Warnings: Knife play. slight dub-con, but he has the option to safe word out.

Logan was pretty sure one of these days his mouth was going to get him into serious trouble, especially when one of the others could prove him wrong. It didn’t really mean to come out, they had all been sitting in the living room discussing what Virgil had called ‘kinks’. It had started as just a small thing, Logan being told he was kinkshaming, which only made him roll his eyes and nudge Virgil who was all but sitting on his lap. He couldn’t help it though, how on earth could someone get aroused when there was danger nearby, more specifically a knife close to and/or touching your skin. Patton and Roman had just shrugged, saying it wasn’t their cup of tea, not wanting to try it in their relationship.

The smirk that Virgil had given him, followed by the kiss to his cheek, lips moving to press against his ear.

“Oh, I’ll show you how.” Made him just know that he was in deep trouble.

Logan had been on edge for the past week, expecting Virgil to jump out at him with a knife, really he wanted him to get it over with. Mostly so he could just say it wasn’t his thing, and he could stop being so up tight. The other half was so his heart could stop fluttering weirdly in his chest when he felt Virgil touch him, scared to feel cold steel on his skin.

Lying in bed, normal attire long gone, replaced by a tee shirt and sweat pants, Logan tried to focus on his Nook. Though he kept seeing shadows in his room, each one making him jump and have to scan around, before being able to try and read the words on the screen. A knock on his door made him jump out of his skin, tossing the Nook down and stalking to it, throwing it open. Roman cocked his eyebrow at how flushed Logan looked.

“Sorry to, uh, interrupt?”

“No, you’re- you’re not interrupting anything. What can I do for you?” Logan huffed, rubbing his face with his hand before fixing his glasses.

“Just wanted to see if you knew where Candy Land went.”

“Wha… oh, that game Patton enjoys. Last time I saw it, he put it in one of the kitchen cabinets as a joke of some kind.”

“Ah ha! I knew he was the one to move it.” Roman said, leaving the door way, making Logan shake his head.

“Those two.” He sighed, closing the door, intent on heading back to bed.

At least he was until he was suddenly pressed against the door, something cold and hard pressed to his throat, Virgils arm around his waist.

“Hi there, Sugar.” Virgils smirk was nearly as sharp as the knife currently pressed against his neck.

“Virge.” Logan gasped, his hands clawing at the door, shaking slightly.

“Shhhh. I made you a promise, and unless you want to be wrong.”

Logan swallowed hard, the knife pressing in slightly, letting him feel the bite of it, Virgils hips pressed against his, making him well aware they were both hard.

“You can say no. You can always say no.” Virgil said, leaning in and pressing a soft kiss to his bottom lip.

“Show me.” Logan breathed, resting his hands on Virgils shoulders.

Virgil smiled softly, kissing him again before pulling the knife away, pulling him away from the door and back to bed. Moving them both on the bed, Virgil straddled his hips, grinding down to hear Logan moan before he lifted the hem of Logans shirt.

“Speak now, or the shirt is going to get cut.” Virgil said, pressing the blade against it lightly.

Logan shook his head, making Virgils smirk come back again, the knife gliding through the material until it was splayed open. Flicking the edges to the side with the blade, Virgil pressed the tip of it to Logans skin, swirling it over the pale flesh. Logans skin broke out in goosebumps, a whine getting caught in his throat as he squeezed Virgils thighs.

“Still doing nothing for you?” Virgil asked, voice almost a shade too innocent, only ramping up Logans arousal.

“Virge.” He gasped, as Virgil moved the tip lightly over his throat again, to the point of his chin.

“Come on, tell me how much you hate it.”

“I-I.”

“You can’t, I know. It’s wrong, but oh it’s so right.” Virgil purred, grinding down again, making Logan arch up slightly, the knife bite reminding him to stay put.

“Please.” Logan moaned, toes curling as Virgil traced around his nipples.

“Please what?”

Logan whimpered, hips pressing up into Virgils, making the smirk deepen on the darker sides face.

“Oh, you want it down here huh?” Virgil asked, sliding back to Logans thighs, pulling his sweats and underwear down with him, exposing Logans cock.

“N-no?” Logan asked, hissing as Virgil laid the flat of the blade right under the head.

“That doesn’t sound very convincing.”

“I..Fuck, I don’t know.” Logan shouted, as Virgil ran the back of the knife all the way to his balls, making his cock twitch.

“Yes you do, you like it. And it’s not logical why.”

“Yes, like it, love it. Just, please?” Logan squirmed, throwing his head back into the pillow as Virgil grabbed his cock, holding it still.

“I’ll get you off, eventually. I want to see how flustered I can get you first.”

Logan whimpered again, feeling the knife against the tip of his cock, the blunt back running over the slit, sliding easily. He felt his cock throb as Virgil dipped the very point in, the bite and the fear making him shiver.

“Virge, baby, please.” He panted, wanting so much to thrust into his grip, but watching the blade slide around the head, knowing it would cut him if he did.

Virgil smirked at him again, pulling the knife away and tossing it to stick in the wall, bobbing slightly as Virgil leaned down and took Logans cock in his mouth. The sudden tight, wetness, coupled with the relief of being able to move, Logan came quickly with a loud moan of Virgils name. Pulling off and swallowing, Virgil slid slowly up and over Logan, pressing their hips together, making Logan hiss at the over sensitivity of Virgils hard on against his unclothed cock.

“Told ya.” Virgil smirked, leaning in and pressing a kiss to his lips.

“You did, and you showed me.” Logan gasped, another shiver running down his spine as Virgil ground into him again. “Let… Let me help you now.”

“Anything you want, Lo.” He groaned, as Logan slid his hand into his pants, wrapping around his cock.


	4. Day 4. Spanking. Analogical.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4. Spanking. Analogical.  
> Warnings: Light CBT

Logan groaned, throwing his pillow across the room as he slumped back against his bed, his cock going soft again. He couldn’t take it anymore, try and try as he may, getting off wasn’t apparently in the cards for him tonight. He tried everything, but nearly as soon as he stopped even for a moment, his cock would go soft again. Normally he would just roll over and try and sleep, but the second he did and felt the soft sheets, he was ramped up again.

Kicking the blankets off his legs, he sat up on the edge of the bed, rubbing his face and sighing. He knew exactly what his body wanted, what would make him hard and come quicker than he could even think to imagine right now. But doing it himself was tricky, Patton hated doing it to him, and Roman always went too hard. Looking over at the clock, he let out another sigh, before picking up his pajama pants and sliding them on and heading towards Virgil's room.

He couldn’t remember when he learned to like pain between his legs, maybe it was around the time Roman didn’t use lube to jack him off and it got raw. It was close to that, because he remembered being so hard, so often while it was healing, but he kept making it worse since he kept playing with himself. Or at the very least it was around that time that he accepted it.

Patton would do it if Logan asked, but he hated it with a passion, because he hated hurting any of them. And would want to spend hours making sure that Logan was ok, which got weird since none of them were dating, just went to the others when there was a physical need, mostly sex.

Roman would do it, but because of either his too much gene, or because he lost himself when he was turned on; it never ended well. Pain was good, bruises were not, especially if they made it hard for him to relief himself. So unless he was desperate, he didn’t really like going to Roman for this.

Logan hesitated outside Virgil's door, wondering if he should knock and ask. Virgil had been a contender for a while now, the two of them spending many a night locked together. But this had never come up before, not that he thought Virgil would think anything bad of him, not since Logan helped him with his asphyxiation lust. But would it be what he was looking for. He almost talked himself into walking back to his room, or maybe Romans, when the door in front of him opened.

“If you didn’t want me to know you were here, maybe you shouldn’t worry so loud outside my door.” Virgil smirked, crossing his arms over his bare chest.

“Apologies.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Virgil waved his hand, before stepping out of the way, inviting Logan in.

He stalled for just a moment before coming in, sitting on the edge of the bed, watching Virgil close the door before sitting next to him.

“What’s on your mind?” Virgil asked, sitting with his legs crossed under him.

“I.” Logan sighed, running his hands through his hair. “I’m having trouble with self fornicating.”

“I see,” Virgil clicked his tongue, running his fingers down Logan's naked back. “And how can I help you?”

Logan flushed red, but he couldn’t ignore the throb his cock gave at how willing Virgil was to help him.

“When we had our grand ‘kink’ talk with the others, you might recall I voiced my like for pain. Especially against my genitals.” Logan explained, clearing his throat.

“I remember that.”

“And I was wondering, hoping.” Logan trailed off, biting his lip as Virgils hand curled around his side, pulling himself against Logan, uncurling his legs.

“Hoping I could give you what you need.” Virgil hummed, pressing a kiss behind Logans ear.

“Please, I… I want it, need it so much.” Logan groaned, as Virgils hand slid between his legs, groping his cock.

“On your back for me, naked.” Virgil said, kissing his jaw line before standing up, heading to his dresser.

Logan scrambled to obey, tossing his pants off before lying on the soft, dark sheets. Virgil sifted through his ‘toy’ drawer, before picking something out and coming back to the bed, climbing between Logan's legs.

“Now, you need to give me numbers.” Virgil said, showing Logan the mini leather paddle he pulled out. “After each hit, you give me a number. 1 being bad, 10 being amazing. Got it?”

Logan nodded, spreading his legs further, moaning as Virgil ran the paddle down his thigh and over his cock. The first slap against his balls made him jump, but the pleasure set in fast, his cock jolting.

“Five.”

“Harder or softer?”

“Harder.”

Virgil smirked as he brought the paddle down again, square against his balls, Logan's hips jerking up, giving it a higher score. Logan's moans filled the room, his cock leaking and red against his stomach as Virgil kept the spanks going, Logan giving out a variety of numbers. At one point Logan begging for Virgil's fingers in him, grabbing the lube out of his bedside table for him. Each smack now accompanied by the clench of Logan around three of his fingers.

“Ten.” Logan shouted, as the paddle came down on the head of his cock, making it throb.

“Oh, really now.” Virgil smirked, bringing that paddle down again in the same spot, watching Logan squirm.

“Virge.” He yelped, calling out another ten.

“Bet I could make you come just like this, huh?” Virgil asked, repeating the hit.

“Ten, please, please.”

Virgil licked his lips, bringing the paddle down again and again, his own cock throbbing in his pants at the broken ‘tens’ coming from Logans lips.

“Get ready.” Virgil purred, making Logan whimper at the look in his eye.

“For what?” He whined, moaning again as Virgil smacked the tip of his cock fast three times, making it bob and twitch.

Bringing the paddle back further, Virgil swished it towards Logan's cock, making him shout, coming across his stomach as it connected hard on his inner thigh. Logan squirmed, hips making small jerking motions as his cock twitched, Virgil's fingers still sliding slowly in and out of him.

“Please?”

“Please, what?” Virgil asked, sliding his fingers out, getting up to grab something to clean him up.

“No, please, fuck me. Want to feel you come in me, please?” Logan begged, sitting up slightly to pull at Virgil's pants.

Pressing his pants out of the way, Virgil grabbed the lube and slicked himself up, letting out a moan as he sunk into Logan's warmth.

“Fuck.” Virgil panted, leaning down, hips snapping against Logan's.

“Yea, please, fuck.” Logan groaned, his cock twitching as he felt overstimulated, but oh so good.

Virgil's lips pressed against his as he tipped over the edge, being so turned on by making Logan come like he did. Resting his forehead against Logan's collar bone, Virgil pulled out before falling to the side, a soft groan leaving them both.

“So, how’d I do?” Virgil asked, when he finally got his breathing back.

“The best.” Logan said, turning his head to rest his forehead against Virgil's sweaty locks.

“I know you’re not one for romance, but how about a shower and you stay here tonight?”

“That sounds satisfactory.” Logan smiled, accepting the kiss that Virgil pressed to his lips.


	5. Day 5. Shotgunning. Moxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5. Shotgunning. Moxiety  
> Warnings: Drug use. Slight dub-con (because of the drugs)

When Logan had first suggested pot to try and calm himself down, Virgil had looked at him like he was crazy. Out of them all, he was sure that Logan would want to keep drugs out of the equation. But on the flip side, he presented him with many scientific journals and things proving that it was a great help for anxiety. So he said sure, had Roman conjure some up, plus a pipe and he gave it a try. And may or may not have had to thank, and apologize to, Logan for the suggestion when it made life slightly easier.

A small knock on his door pulled Virgil out of his haze, setting the pipe down and clearing his throat.

“Come in.” He called.

The door creaked open, Patton sticking his head in a small smile on his face, a plate in his hands.

“I brought you some cookies.” He announced, lifting up the plate a little, coming in as Virgil motioned for him to.

“Thank you, it was just about that time for me to go find something to snack on.” Virgil smirked, his eyes moving up and down Pattons form, making him blush.

“Hush you.” Patton mumbled, setting the plate down on the nightstand next to the beanbag chair Virgil was sitting in.

“Why don’t you come down here and make me?”

Pattons blush got deeper, but he moved closer, kneeling on the chair next to Virgils hip and leaning over him. Virgil wrapped his arm around Pattons waist, pulling him closer, reaching with his other hand and pulling Patton to straddle his lap.

“Virge.” Patton squeaked, resting his elbows on either side on Virgils head.

“Can’t I want my boyfriend close?” Virgil asked, running his hands over Pattons hips, sliding up under his shirt.

“Y-you can.” Patton squeaked, as Virgil kissed his jaw.

“Tell me if you don’t want this, you know you always have that option.” Virgil said, pulling back and looking at him.

“I know, I. I just wanted to ask something.”

“Hmm?” Virgil hummed, leaning his head back, watching Patton open and close his mouth a few times.

“What…. What does it feel like?”

“What does? You mean being high?”

“Yea, I tried doing it once and all I did was cough a lot and didn’t really feel anything. But I see you enjoying it and just… Nevermind, it’s stupid.” Patton said, starting to pull back.

“No, hey,” Virgil said, wrapping his arms tight around the others waist. “It’s not stupid. The first few times I did it, I nearly hacked up a lung when I tried. Then I got into the swing of it. You could always try it again, Thomas is asleep so he won’t feel the effects.”

“I just don’t want to try and hurt myself again with the coughing.”

Virgil frowned for a moment before a smirk slid over his face, making Patton swallow hard as he grabbed the pipe and lighter.

“Do you trust me?” Virgil asked.

“Of course.”

“Then I want you to breathe in when I breathe out.”

Patton nodded, but still looked confused, as Virgil took a hit from the pipe before dropping the lighter on his chest. Wrapping his hand around the back of Pattons neck, he pulled their lips together, opening Pattons lips with his. The first few seconds the smoke filled Pattons mouth as he forgot to breathe in, but soon did as instructed. There was still a burn in his lungs, but it wasn’t as bad as the last time he tried.

Virgil pulled back, letting Patton blow the smoke out as Virgil took another hit, this time Patton coming to him. They repeated the process half a dozen more times, before Virgil set the pipe and lighter to the side, letting Patton lean against him.

“How’re you feeling?” Virgil asked, pressing a kiss to Pattons forehead.

“Floaty.” Patton giggled, sitting up, making Virgil groan softly as his hips moved against his.

“Glad it’s a better time than last.” He breathed, mouth falling open as Patton rolled his hips again, letting Virgil feel his hardening cock.

“Viiiirge.” Patton whined, resting his hands over Virgils chest, hips still rocking slightly.

“Pat, fuck.”

“Feels good.”

“It does, are you.” Virgil started, moaning as Patton snapped his fingers, their clothes except boxers suddenly gone.

“I’m sure, always sure that I want you in anyway I can have you. I love you, all of you, so much.” Patton babbled, grinding easier with the thinner material.

“Patton.” Virgil gasped, bringing his legs up to keep Patton steady as he continued his movements.

“Not too far?” Patton whimpered.

“N-no, so good.”

Patton leaned down again, pressing his lips to Virgils, kissing him solidly as he continued to move his hips. Virgils hands moved to Pattons hips, grounding him as he pressed his hips up, the pressure rough, but too good to stop. Moaning against his lips, Patton wrapped his arms under Virgils head, keeping his close as he got close.\

“V-virge.” He whimpered, body shaking.

“Come for me.”

With a soft whine, Patton painted the inside of his underwear, hips still moving in jerky motions. Virgil came moments later, the feel and sounds of Patton driving him crazy, pulling Patton to him tightly. Pattons head fell into the crook of Virgils neck, kissing softly at the skin, as Virgils hands ran over his back.

“How ya feeling?” Virgil asked, pressing a kiss to Pattons shoulder.

“Hungry.” Patton mumbled, making Virgil laugh.

“Well, you did bring cookies.”

“Cookies.” Patton said, dreamily.

Virgil laughed again, willing away the mess between them before grabbing the plate, bringing it to them. Already thinking about the next time.


	6. Day 6. Corset. Prinxiety.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6. Corset. Prinxiety.  
> Warnings: None I can think of.

Roman was nearly shaking with excitement as he put the last stitch into the material in front of him. Tying it off, he put the needle in his tomato looking holder, before picking up the garment and admiring it. The colors were his, deep red with swirling gold and white ribbon stringing it all together. Next he just needed his model.

Sending a quick text, he got an ok, making him even more excited to see what he had been working on for weeks finally on his love. A knock on the door made him happy all over again, sprinting to the door, pulling it open and pulling Virgil into the room.

“Geezus Roman.” Virgil said, as he righted himself, Roman doing a spin.

“I’m sorry, I’m so happy! It’s done!” He nearly shouted, grabbing the material and handing it to Virgil. “Go, put it on behind the screen.”

Virgil resisted rolling his eyes as he went behind the large dressing screen, mumbling about Roman the whole way. Plopping himself on his bed, Roman covered his eyes, in case Virgil came out too soon, spoiling the grand reveal. It felt like an eternity before Virgils foot steps were heard again, as he came out and stood before Roman.

“You can look.” Virgil said, even just his voice telling Roman he was beet red.

Uncovering his eyes, Romans jaw dropped as he looked over his love, taking in every detail. It didn’t occur to him to have Virgil wear something different on his lower half, but the black ripped jeans complimented it. The corset was tight on him, but not enough to hinder his breathing, the colors standing out against Virgils pale skin.

“Virgil.” Roman gasped, standing up to walk around the other, taking in how the soft material wrapped around his torso.

“How- how does it look?” Virgil asked, letting out a soft squeak as Roman came back to his front, pulling him to him, hands on his hips.

“Amazing.”

Romans lips pressed against his, stealing his gasp, as Virgils hands move to the sides of Romans neck. Thumbing softly at the edge of the corset, Roman pulled their hips together, Virgils breath hitching as he felt how hard Roman was.

“Ro.” He breathed, as Roman kissed down his jaw to his bare shoulder.

“You look so good, wrapped in my colors, so gorgeous.” Roman groaned, moving his hands to Virgils back pockets.

“Roman, please.”

“Can I fuck you, please? Wearing just that?” Roman asked, pulling back from the mark he left on Virgils collarbone.

“Yes, please, yes.”

Romans hands moved to the front of Virgils pants, undoing the button and zipper before pushing them down. Pulling Virgil forward, he helped him step out of the bottom clothing, leaving him in just the corset. Leading him to the bed, Roman laid Virgil out, his cock throbbing at the sight of Virgil in nothing but his colors and spread out on his bedspread. Stripping quickly, Roman climbed on the bed, running his hands over Virgils bare legs, spreading them further.

“So gorgeous, so sexy.” Roman smiled, running his hands over Virgils inner thighs, thumbs pulling Virgils cheeks apart when close enough.

“Ro.” Virgil grumbled, his cheeks nearly matching to color of the corset.

“Shhh, let me compliment you, you deserve to hear it.” Roman shushed, leaning over him, pressing a kiss to his lips.

Virgil kissed him back, threading his fingers through Romans hair as the prince reached into his bedside drawer. Pulling out the lube, Roman fumbled to get his fingers covered before sliding them between Virgils legs. Virgils moans vibrated against his lips, as Roman worked to get him stretched, fingers working carefully yet efficiently. Romans fingers teasing against his prostate, made Virgils head finally fall back into the pillows, his hands grasping Romans shoulders again.

“Please, need you, Roman.”

Roman kissed him again, slipping his fingers free and adding more lube to his cock, lining himself up. Virgils moans only grew louder as Roman slid slowly in, the stretch and pleasure killing his volume control.

“That’s it, my beautiful love, moan for me.” Roman groaned, sliding home, eyes still darting over Virgils corset covered torso.

“Roman.” Virgil shouted, back arching off the bed.

“That’s it, call my name, let everyone know who makes you feel this good.”

Virgil moaned out again, hips working with Romans, fingers making bruises on his shoulders. Wrapping his hand around Virgils cock, sent him over the edge quickly, spilling in Romans hand, the prince doing his best to keep it off the fabric. Seeing Virgil blissed out expression, feeling him clench around him, Roman was done for. Coming deep inside Virgil, pressing their hips tightly together.

Roman slid out slowly, stepping off the bed and grabbing a soft cloth, wiping himself quickly before moving to clean Virgil. Sitting him up once he was clean, Roman removed the corset, setting it carefully on the desk before climbing next to Virgil, wrapping him in his arms, the anxious sides head on his chest.

“Told you you were possessive.” Virgil mumbled, making Roman chuckle.

“When it comes to you, I won’t deny it.”

“Did I ruin your work?” Virgil asked, titling his head up to look at Roman.

“No worries, even if you would have, I would forgive you in an instant.”

“Sap.” Virgil mumbled, but slid up and pressed his lips to Romans, kissing him soundly, telling the butterflies in his stomach to shut up.


	7. Day 7. Praise-kink. Moceit.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7. Praise-kink. Moceit.  
> Warnings: Deceit.

“Doing so good.”

Deceit moaned as the words were whispered in his ear, Pattons hands running down his chest from behind. He could barely feel the fabric of the moral sides shirt, just the smallest touch as he moved his hands over Deceits skin. The touches were fleeting as well, pressing harder in some places, teasing his nails over his scales as well.

“Making such the best noises for me, showing me how good I’m making you feel.”

Whimpering again, Deceit squirmed as Pattons words and touches made his cock bob in the air. He hated admitting what he liked, it made him feel vulnerable in the same ways that telling the truth did. But Patton had a way to worm his way in and break all barriers that one had up, making him admit what made him want. It wasn’t much of a shock, that praise made his cock hard, and had him reduced to moans and shivers.

“Come on, pretty boy, don’t hold out on me now.” Patton coo’d, pressing his lips to the scales on his neck.

“Patton.” Deceit breathed, his cock begging for attention.

“I’ll get there eventually, don’t you worry, my good boy.”

Groaning softly, Deceit leaned back against Patton, head falling back against his shoulder, skin feeling tingly. Patton pressed more kisses to his neck and shoulder, hand finally sliding down his stomach, before wrapping around his cock.

“So hard for me, love when you get like this, letting me do what ever I want to you. So good.”

“Like being good for you.” Deceit panted, body shaking as he tried to keep his hips still.

“I know, and you’re so good at it. Look how you’re keeping yourself still, waiting so good. Not begging, even though you need to come, I can feel how close I’m keeping you.”

Deceit nodded, fingers clenching at his sides, wanting so hard to reach back, pull Patton to him. But he wasn’t in charge here.

“Go ahead, come for me, my good boy.” Patton purred in his ear, making Deceits hips jerk.

Coming against his stomach, Deceit let out a loud moan, body shaking as Patton kept stroking him, making him squirm against him.

“Now, now.” Patton tsked, making him shiver and try and freeze. “I’m not quite done with you yet, keep being my good boy.”

“I will.” Deceit whined, his cock never getting a chance to soften as Pattons hand kept working him, knowing deep inside it was going to be a long night.

And he could not wait.


	8. Day 8. Blood. Anxceit.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 8. Blood. Anxceit.  
> Warnings: Blood. Deceit. Trans!Virgil (Not really a warning there, but it goes with the next one), Menstrual blood.

Virgil groaned, pressing his hands over his lower stomach, where his evil internal organ cramped again. When he was taking the pills Logan gave him to make sure there were no accidents if he decided to have sex, the cramps weren’t that bad. But Logan came up with an even better solution, which did ease his mind completely about making a tiny version of himself. The only downside was the cramps every month were terrible.

Rolling onto his side, he pressed one of his pillows over his stomach, groaning loudly into another. Once the wave of hard cramps passed, Virgil sighed, rolling onto his back again. As time passed Virgils mind started to wander, thinking back to before he was accepted by the light sides, and how he took care of the cramps. Between his legs throbbed slightly as he recalled just how eager Deceit was to help him take his mind off the pain, and soothe out the hormones.

Biting his lip as his arousal spiked, but with it brought more cramps, before he climbed off his bed and headed out of his room. Heading to the ‘grey’ hall, where the sides that weren’t good but weren’t 100 percent bad lived, Virgil quickly moved to Deceits door. Knocking quietly, he nearly turned around and called the thought off, at least until another cramp rolled through him as the door opened.

“Well, this was totally expected.” Deceit said, tilting his head, looking over Virgil who crossed his arms over his stomach again.

“I- I was wondering.” Virgil trailed off, cheeks heating up as he watched the pieces click in Deceits mind.

“I would hate for you to come in.” He smirked, stepping out of the way.

Virgil hesitated for a moment, before stepping in and letting Deceit close the door behind them. Stepping closer to the anxious side, Deceit let his hands rest on Virgils hips, thumbs rubbing small circles over his shirt.

“What can’t I do for you?” Deceit asked, licking his lips.

“You know what I want.” Virgil grumbled, whimpering as Deceits hands slid around his waist, pulling them together.

“I don’t want you to say it.”

“Please fuck me.” Virgil spit out, his cheeks getting redder.

“Absolutely not.” Deceit said, before pulling Virgil into a kiss.

Leading Virgil to the bed, Deceit pulled off his top clothing before shedding his pants and reaching for Virgils. Undoing the button, he pushed them down, letting Virgil step out of them and sit heavily on the bed.

“Don’t scoot up for me.” Deceit said, eyeing Virgil with a look like hunger in his eyes.

Virgil did as asked, whining as Deceit crawled between his legs, pushing them further apart. Running his hands up Virgils legs, he grabbed the underwear, looking for Virgil to nod before stripping them off. Deceits fingers teased Virgils lips, toying with the string of his tampon, making Virgil squirm. Wrapping his finger around it, Deceit pulled slowly, pulling it out and tossing it in his trash.

Cursing loudly, Virgils back arched as Deceit pressed two fingers into his slightly sore channel.

“You should keep being loud, others won’t hear you.” Deceit growled softly as his fingers pressed easily into Virgil, allowing him to add a third.

“Don’t care, just want to feel good.” Virgil moaned, feeling his own blood drip out of him as Deceit fingered him.

This time it was Deceits turn to curse, eyes flickering between his blood covered fingers, and Virgils blissed out face.

“Please, please.” Virgil moaned, spreading his legs wider, leaning up to palm at Deceits cock.

“Never.”

Slipping his fingers out, Deceit pulled off his underwear before sliding further up between Virgils legs. Wrapping his hands around his waist, leaving bloody finger prints in his wake, Deceit slowly sank into him. Virgils moans grew louder, his hands grasping tightly at Deceits pillows as the other side started thrusting into him.

“Missed this, fuck.” Virgil stuttered out, as Deceit moved his legs up, pressing them to Virgils chest, leaving more red fingerprints.

“I didn’t too. Don’t touch yourself, don’t make yourself come around me.” Deceit groaned, wet slaps sounding each time he thrusted deeper.

Virgil shouted as he slid his hand down, the blood and his own wetness making the slide feel amazing. Circling his bundle of nerves, Virgils eyes rolled back slightly, legs and body tightening around Deceit. His orgasm crashed through him, Deceits thrusts getting so much more easy, hips slamming against his. Deceit let out a strangled noise, pressing hard against Virgil as he filled him, shivers running down his spine.

Sliding out slowly, Deceit got off the bed and grabbed a dark cloth, pressing it between Virgils legs. Virgil groaned softly, at the feel on his sensitive parts, plus the look of blood spread over Deceits front.

“We don’t need to shower.” Deceit said, touching softly at the tacky blood spots.

“You’re not kicking me out.”

Deceit smirked, kneeling on the bed and leaning over Virgil, sliding his hand down his stomach and between his legs.

“I’m totally letting you leave, and don’t plan on doing this again and again until your cramps are gone for good this month.”

Virgil whined as Deceits fingers slid into him again, pressing deep inside of him, before starting to thrust, palm grinding against his bundle of nerves.


	9. Day 9. Bondage. Logince.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 9. Bondage. Logince.  
> Warnings: Bondage. That’s about it

Logan groaned, pulling at the ropes around his wrists, trying to kick his legs only to meet more resistance. The sheets under him were soft and cool against his heated skin when he would shift, even when he couldn’t go anywhere. He wasn’t even sure if Roman was still in the room or not, since the door had opened and closed more than once. When the ropes had gone around his limbs, the blindfold had also gone over his eyes. The only reason Roman hadn’t put a gag in this time, was because he was in a mood to hear Logan moan. He also pressed a large plug inside of him, one that nestled against his prostate and kept him stretched.

Settling again, Logan still felt on edge as if any moment he was going to feel Romans touch against him. Though the time ticked on, there was nothing, but his cock never got a chance to get soft, thanks to the ring secured around it and his balls. Whimpering softly, he shifted again, straining to hear footsteps, breathing. It was getting to the point he even wanted one of the others to come in to free him, not that they would. They knew the things Roman and him got up to, and unless he used his safe word he was stuck like this. Roman even had his room programmed that if he wasn’t in, and Logan said it, he would get instantly released and Roman summoned back to the room.

“Ro, please.” Logan whined, hoping that Roman was there, watching him squirm.

A soft click sounded in the room, but Logan barely paid any attention as the second it sounded, the plug inside of him started Vibrating. Tears sprung to his eyes as Logan thrashed as much as he could, silk ropes keeping him strung up tight. More whimpering moans falling from Logans lips as the vibrations raised and lowered again and again. He was so lost in the feeling, he didn’t hear the footsteps coming closer until he felt the bed dip. Moments later hot, slick pressure was surrounding his cock, Romans legs tight against his thighs as Roman lowered himself onto his cock.

“You broke your record.” Roman breathed, his voice telling of the smile he had on his face.

“D-did I?” Logan moaned, hips jerking between the plug and Romans ass snug around him.

“Mhm, did so good for me. That’s why you get to come in me.”

Logan moaned loudly, head tossing back and Roman continued to ride him, each twirl of his hips making the plug in Logan shift and press. Tugging against the ropes, Logan felt himself slipping over the edge, coming deep inside of him. The plug was turned off, but each small shift as Roman rode him still pressing it against him in the best and worst ways.

“Oh, I’m no where near done with you yet.” Roman purred, hands pressed against Logans chest.

“R-Ro- Roman!” Logan shouted, as Roman moved to just grind down on him.

“Color out, or I’m riding you for as long as it takes me to come, no matter how many times you do.”

Logan pressed his lips together, hard, shaking his head telling Roman all he needed to know.

“Good boy, such a good slut for me.”

Moaning again, Logan pulled weakly at the bonds, knowing that Roman was going to keep him here for hours. Guessing he was even wearing a ring of his own, maybe even a cage to starve off the orgasm, just to push Logans buttons. Keep himself from coming until Logan was a whimpering mess, and then some.

“Yes, please, make me feel so good.” Logan moaned.

“Oh don’t you worry, by the time I’m through with you, the only thing you’re going to remember is my name.” Roman promised.

And he always kept his promises.


	10. Day 10. Waxplay. Analogical.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 10. Waxplay. Analogical.   
> Warnings: None

“Are you ready?” Virgil asked, running his fingers over Logans spine.

“I am.” Logan promised, reaching back and running his hand over Virgils naked knee that was next to his side.

Virgil nodded, looking at the candles that were sitting on the bedside table, checking which one was more melted than the others. Picking up a dark green one, Virgil let the melted wax swirl a little before moving it over Logans back. Tilting the candle, Virgil watched it drizzle onto Logans taut skin, the other side moaning softly as Virgil made lines and patterns. Setting the candle down, he picked up a purple one, moving to Logans shoulders and writing his name in messy cursive.

“Still good?” Virgil asked, as he set that candle down.

“Good, so good, need.” Logan panted, clawing at the sheets as the wax moved slowly before hardening on him.

“What do you need, Love?”

“You, need you, more.” He babbled, as Virgil picked at the lines of wax.

Virgil wiggled himself back, moving between Logans legs, pushing Logan to move his legs more under himself yet to the sides. Running his hands over Logans bare cheeks, thumb playing with the plug he teased into Logan earlier. Grasping the base, Virgil moved it in and out softly before slipping it fully from him. Virgil grabbed the lube and slicked his cock up, pressing the head to Logans hole, pressing in. Holding Logans hips, Virgil stopped him from just shoving back against him, taking him too quick.

“Such impatients.” Virgil tsked, giving a small smack to Logans ass, making him whine.

“Viiiirge.”

“So mouthy too, tsk tsk tsk.”

Logan sobbed softly, pressing his chest harder into the mattress, making the wax on his back crack and pull up slightly. Virgil pressed himself fully into his love, grinding for a moment before stilling and grabbing another candle. Tilting the crimson candle closer to Logans side, he moaned as Logan tightened around him as the heat hit him.

“Fuck.” Virgil panted, drawing more lines on him before setting that one down.

“Beloved.” Logan keened, pressing back against him.

“I got you, don’t worry.”

Picking up the purple again, Virgil let more of it fall on Logans skin, as he started moving his hips in tiny thrusts. Logans moans grew in volume as Virgils cock pressed against all the right places, making his own cock throb. Setting the candle down, Virgil picked up the untouched dark blue one, smirking at the large pool of wax.

“Are you ready?” Virgil asked, nails scraping the old wax mostly all off.

“Yes, please.” Logan nodded, shaking slightly as he realized what Virgil picked up.

Keeping his small grinding motions, Virgil tilted the candle over Logans skin, letting all of the collected wax splash against him. Logans moans turned choked as he suddenly tightened around Virgil, coming against the sheets. Setting the candle down with a shaky hand, Virgil started thrusting faster, chasing his own orgasm before coming deep inside of him.

Pulling out slowly, Virgil helped ease Logan onto his side, away from the stain on the sheets. Grabbing a hand towel, Virgil cleaned up the spot before helping Logan clean between his legs and helping him sit up.

“Color?” Virgil asked, hand sliding softly over Logans back, getting the dried wax off his skin.

“Green, so green.” Logan yawned, humming as Virgil scrapped the rest of the wax off of him.

“Hold onto me.” Virgil instructed, sinking as Logan did as he asked, popping them up in Logans room.

Laying him out on the bed, crawling under the blankets with him, holding Logan close to him.

“I’ll clean up tomorrow, too worn out right now.” Virgil explained, though all he was met with was a snore.

Snickering to himself, Virgil held him tight, letting his own eyes slide shut and fall asleep in Logans arms.


	11. Day 11. Sounding. Roceit.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 11. Sounding. Roceit.  
> Warnings: Deceit. Sounding.

Deceit squirmed slightly on the bed as he waited for the telltale sound of the shower stopping in the room next to him. He was more than ready to start the night, ready for pleasure, not just from the dildo that was pressed into him and instructed to leave alone. His fingers twitched to touch himself or toy, the longer the water kept going, the more crazy he was starting to get.

Finally the shower stopped, making Deceit jump slightly, fighting the urge to get up on his knees to wait. It seemed like hours before the door opened, Roman stepping out nearly fully dry, just a towel around his waist.

“Have you been good for me?” Roman asked, slowly sashaying towards the bed, Deceit nodding fast.

“No, I haven’t been good.” Deceit whimpered, praying that Roman wouldn’t be mean tonight.

“Good boy.” Roman praised, dropping the towel and climbing on the bed, resting on his back against the pillows.

Patting his lap, Roman helped Deceit straddle his hips, sliding the toy out of him once he was in place. Pressing on Deceits thighs, he let him slide home on his cock, biting his lip not to whimper as Roman didn’t start moving.

“Don’t worry, I’ll let you fuck me, but first I want to give you what you’ve been begging me for.” Roman smirked as he felt the shiver run through the other.

Opening his bedside drawer, Roman pulled out a long and thin box, and the bottle of lube. Setting the box on his stomach and the lube next to him, he opened the box and pulled out a thin gold rod with a ruby at the end. Deceits stomach was in knots as Roman slowly lubed up the rod, before grasping Deceits cock. Running the tip of the rod against the slit of his dick, Roman kept his focus as he slowly pressed it in.

“Breathe for me.” Roman said, eyes flicking up to make sure Deceit was ok, before focusing again.

The rod slowly moved in and out of Deceits cock, the dark side moaning loudly as it moved deeper. Deceit couldn’t even see straight anymore as the rod fully slid home, the ruby resting against the tip.

“Color.” Roman asked, rubbing his hip with his left hand, the other wrapping around his cock.

“Green.” Deceit breathed, the one and only thing he was not at all allowed to lie about.

Roman purred softly, starting to slowly move his hand over his cock, the rod coming out slightly before settling each time his hand went down. Deceit moaned, his hands moving to rest on Romans stomach, nails digging slightly into his skin.

“Move for me?” Roman asked, keeping his strokes slow and easy.

Deceit nodded, moving his hips back and forth, a choked moan falling from his lips at the duel feelings. Romans hand stayed fast moving on his cock, thumb moving to the ruby, making the rod move in and out as well in small movements.

“Please, please.” Deceit begged, grinding harder back, his cock throbbing in Romans hand.

“Come on, you can come for me.” Roman smirked, it faltering slightly as Deceit tightened around him.

“Roman.” Deceit shouted, come slipping out past the ruby, sliding down his cock.

Roman slid the rod out, setting in on the nightstand before pulling Deceit onto him, wrapping him in his arms. His hips slapped up into Deceits, their moans mingling in the air, as Roman tipped himself over the edge. Running his hands over Deceits back slowly, Roman tilted his head up to press their lips together softly.

“Still green?” Roman asked, resting their foreheads together.

“Still green.” Deceit nodded, breathing out, kissing Roman again.

As Romans cock finally slid out of him, they both groaned, Roman giving him a squeeze.

“Come on, lets go take a shower.” Roman said, making Deceit give him a look, a smirk sliding across his face. “What?”

“You didn’t just get out of the shower.”

“Nope, I didn’t.”

Deceit wanted to glare at him, but Romans kiss and soft squeeze again made the thought fly from his head. He could be mad later.


	12. Day 12. Pet Play. LAMP.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 12. Pet Play. LAMP.  
> Warnings: Pet play.

Logan twitched slightly, rolling onto his side and letting out a small whimper as his tail plug shifted again. Out the widow he could see leafs falling from the trees, a nice and chilly autumn day, but he didn’t feel calm. Across the room Patton was curled up on the bed, cat tail hanging off the side, as he smacked a small ball of yarn around. Sighing, Logan shifted again, one wolf looking dog ear standing up while the other is pressed to the floor. He knew that the other two would be back soon enough, but he hated being left alone for too long when he was like this.

But no matter, Thomas came first and he knew that, no matter how much in petspace he was currently. And while he could go cuddle with Patton, that kind of touching was allowed, he really didn’t want to. He wanted his master, one slightly more than the other, he knew he shouldn’t play favorites, but. Letting out another whimper since he now felt bad, Patton perked up and slid off the bed, coming over and bumping his forehead against Logans shoulder. Leaning against him, Logan let out a small sniffle and cuddled closer to Patton, letting the other hold him.

The sound of the door opening made Logan perk up, turning to look as Virgil and Roman came in.

“Oh my pet, what happened?” Virgil asked, as Logan came up to him, tears still falling down his cheeks.

Logan wrapped his arms around his thighs, pressing his face against them as Virgil petted his hair.

“I think someone missed you.” Roman said, sitting next to Patton and pulling him into his lap.

Sinking to his knees, Virgil pulled Logans arms around his neck, letting his pet pull him closer.

“Did you miss us, pet?” Virgil asked, getting another whine from Logan and a small shake of his head, but pulling him closer still.

“I didn’t say us, Virge. I said he missed you.” Roman said, with a knowing look, as Logan let out a small sob.

“Ah.” Virgil nodded, rubbing his hand up and down Logans back.

He knew that sometimes in Pet space, just like with real pets, Logan had a favorite Master between the two of them. And when those days hit, it was more and more Virgil over Roman, which made the brain feel bad each and every time. They both knew that Logan didn’t mean for it to happen, no more than a real pet means for it to.

“Hey, shhh you’re alright,” Virgil soothed, pressing soft kisses to Logans head and around his dog ears. “And I’m here, I’m not going anywhere for a while. And Roman isn’t upset.”

Logan let out a small whimper again, looking over his shoulder to where Roman was still holding a purring Patton.

“He’s right, I’m not upset that sometimes you want Master Virgil more than me, it’s ok.” Roman soothed, scooting himself and Patton closer, reaching out his hand.

Taking it in one of his, Logan rubbed his against it, licking his knuckles softly before pressing it against his face.

“Our good pets.” Roman smiled, pressing a kiss to Pattons forehead, and then against Logans.

“Think they’ve been good enough for some rewards?” Virgil asked, making Patton wiggle and Logan look up, hope in his eyes.

“Hmmmm, I think they might have been.” Roman pretended to think, laughing as Patton wiggled more, bumping his nose against Romans jaw.

“Go get on the bed, Patton on your back, Logan on your hands and knees.”

The two pets scrabbled to get on the bed and into position as the two Masters chuckled, slipping their own clothes off. Giving Roman a small kiss, Virgil grabbed the small bottles of lube and moved to the bed. Roman slid between Pattons legs, rubbing over his thighs before teasing at the plug, making his pet whine. Reaching above him, wrapping his arms around the back of Logans neck, pulling him close.

Handing on of the lubes to Roman, Virgil moved behind Logan, running his hand over his back and down to his tail. Teasing it in and out slowly, Logan moaned resting his forehead against Pattons chest. Sliding Logans tail out, Virgil let a small stream of lube over his hole before capping it again. Collecting the dripping liquid, Virgil moved his fingers up, making sure that Logan was properly stretched.

Pattons moans grew as Roman slide his tail out, teasing him with it as he slid it all the way in before pulling it out and doing it again. When Patton started whimpering, Roman took pity on him, sliding the tail fully out and setting it to the side. Adding lube to his hand, Roman slicked up his cock, moving Pattons legs wider. Pressing the head against his hole, Roman pressed in slowly, Pattons back arching off the bed.

“Such good pets.” Virgil breathed, finally slicking up his own cock and sliding into Logan.

“The best pets, always so ready to please.” Roman agreed, hooking one of Pattons legs around his stomach, the other over his shoulder.

The two Masters worked their pets, thrusts moving between teasing and fast, the two Pets moans getting louder. Pattons back arched as Roman hit just the right spot, his fingers clenching into Logans shoulders.

“Do you want to get him off for us, make Logan feel good?” Roman coo’d to Patton, running his hands over his torso.

Patton nodded, turning his head to look at Virgil for permission, his hand flexing on Logans skin.

“If it’s alright with you, my love, my pet, touch Patton if it’s alright he touch you.” Virgil breathed, rubbing Logans hips.

Logan nodded softly, resting his face more on Pattons chest before reaching between his legs, wrapping his hand around his cock. Patton let out a pleased noise, reaching up and wrapping his own hand around Logans, matching the speed the logical side was using.

“So good, such good boys.” Virgil praised, having to work harder to press into Logan as the pet neared his orgasm.

“Come for us, be good pets and come.” Roman commanded, hips smacking hard into Pattons.

Logan was the first to fall over the edge, his moan loud and keening, his back bowing, face pressed into Pattons neck. Patton was next, small whimpering moans slipping out as Roman continued to use him until he came, hips pressed tight together. Logan was near to the point of overstimulation when Virgil finally found his release, pulling Logans hips hard against his, grinding into him.

Sliding out slowly, Virgil help Logan lay on his side, head still pressed to Pattons chest, breath coming in small pants. Climbing off the bed, Virgil moved into the bathroom to grab washcloths, as Roman moved from between Pattons legs. Coming back, Virgil handed one to Roman before slowly cleaning Logan up, as the prince did the same to Patton.

Once they were cleaned up, the pets ears were removed before helping them move to lay ion the pillows. Roman curled up behind Patton, wrapping him tight, fingers tangling with Logans as Virgil climbed on the bed behind Logan.

“Feeling better, love?” Virgil asked, pressing a kiss to Logans cheek.

“Y-yea.” Logan breathed, snuggling back against Virgil. “’M sorry.”

“Shh, no need to be sorry, my love.” Roman said, giving his fingers a squeeze.

“But!”

“No buts, I know that you’re not always fully who you are when you’re in pet space. Remember the time Patton peed on Virgil?”

“Hey!” Patton protested, making Logan giggle.

“My point is,” Roman said, kissing Pattons cheek, who grumbled sleepily. “I know that you love me, and I know that sometimes you like Master Virgil more. And that’s alright.”

“Promise?” Logan asked.

“Cross my heart.”

Logan smiled softly, leaning in to give Roman a soft kiss, then Patton, then turning to kiss Virgil before settling. Roman did his round of kisses, followed by Virgil giving a soft kiss to Patton before lying down himself, glad their pet was feeling better.


	13. Day 13. Weight Gain. Moxiety.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 13. Weight Gain. Moxiety.  
> Warnings: Self deprecating.

Patton frowned as he stepped in front of the mirror, making sure his towel was wrapped tight around his hips. Poking at his stomach made the frown deepen, his hands rubbing over and then squeezing the pudge that was there. Lifting his arms, he wiggled them back and forth, watching the skin of his arm jiggle slightly. Tilting his head down, he felt his eyes well up slightly with tears at the sight of the slight double chin. Cursing himself for all the second cookies, he poked at his thick thighs, sniffling softly as he let out a slow breath.

A sudden second set of arms under his made him jump, before Virgils face was next to his, chin resting on his shoulder.

“What’cha doin’?” Virgil asked, wrapping his arms around Pattons waist, finding his eyes in the mirror.

“Nothing.” Patton shrugged, frowning at how his voice cracked.

“Pat, whats the matter?”

Pattons bottom lip trembled at the concerned tone of his boyfriend, knowing that he could tell him anything; but scared to talk about his flaws, in case Virgil didn’t already see them. But how on earth could he not?

“I,” Pattons started, before his voice gave out on him, making him clear his throat. “I was just looking at myself.”

“Yea, I can see that. Then why are you about to cry?”

“Can’t you see it? How much weight I’ve put on?” Patton asked, a tear falling down his cheek.

“Hey now, none of that.” Virgil frowned, lifting one hand to wipe the wetness away.

“I’m getting all pudgy and ugly.”

“Hey, don’t talk like that.” Virgil said, finally pulling back to turn Patton around to face him, taking his face into his hands.

“But it’s true.”

“No, not a single word of that is. Sure, you’ve put on a few pounds and have softer edges now. But in no way, what so fucking ever, does that make you ugly.”

“Virge.” Patton breathed out a shaky breath, as Virgil pulled him closer, rubbing his nose against his.

“I love you, I love every single inch of you. How you look on the outside doesn’t mean a thing to me, and it doesn’t hold a candle to how beautiful you are on the inside. Yes, you’ve gained weight. Yes, you’re not the same size as Logan or Roman anymore.”

“Or you.” Patton added, wiping his eyes.

“Let’s be real, I’ve always been smaller than all of you, stress is one hell of a weight loss plan.”

Patton made a face, making Virgil chuckle, but tilt Pattons face up and press a kiss to his lips.

“You’re still the man I fell in love with, whether you gain 100 more pounds, or lose the weight to be fit again. I’ll still be here, I’m not going anywhere over some pounds. I will still love you, I will still kiss you, and want you. You will still turn me on unlike anyone else I’ve ever met. I promise you that. All of it.”

Sniffling again, Patton threw his arms around Virgils neck, pulling him close as Virgil wrapped him tighter in his own arms.

“Please?” Patton mumbled, body shaking softly.

“Please, what?” Virgil asked, running his hands over Pattons back.

“Show me, please. That I still turn you on.” Patton asked, face a dark red.

Pulling back slightly, Virgil pressed the curl of his pointer finger under Pattons jaw, tilting it up. Pressing their lips together, Virgil pulled them slowly towards the bed, dropping Patton’s towel along the way. Shucking his own shirt, he undid his pants and shoved them and his underwear down as Patton climbed to lay against the pillows. Following him onto the bed, Virgil kissed his way up, over his thighs. Pressing a small kiss against the tip of Patton’s cock, made the male whine softly, squirming as Virgil moved to press kisses against his stomach.

“So gorgeous, all mine.” Virgil mumbled, kissing up his chest, before pressing their lips together again.

Reaching into the drawer, Virgil grabbed the lube, fumbling to get the lid open and some on his fingers. Spreading Patton’s legs more, Virgil’s fingers pressed between his cheeks, teasing circles over the hole.

“Virge.” Patton whimpered, tangling his fingers in Virgil’s hair, kissing him again and again.

“Isn’t this my show to run?” Virgil asked, smirk set on his face as he pressed his finger in slowly.

Patton’s head fell back into the pillows, Virgil pressing kisses to his throat, sucking a small mark on his skin as he added a second finger. By the time Virgil had three fingers pressing in and out of Patton, the moral side was squirming again.

“Please, please, need.” Patton babbled, hips thrusting down onto Virgil’s hand.

“So needy, so good for me.”

Sliding his fingers out, Virgil grabbed the lube again and slicked himself up, before picking up Patton’s thighs over his arms. Guiding his cock against him, he slowly pressed in, his moans joining the others.

“Look how sexy you are, how good you feel around my cock.” Virgil coo’d, rocking his cock in and out, hands grasping at Patton’s thighs.

“Virge!”

“So amazing, and every single inch of you is mine, going to spend hours one of these days pressing kisses to every. Single. Inch.” Virgil punctuated his words with thrusts.

“Please, yes, want that. Only, ah ah, only if I can do the same to you.”

“Anything you want, my gorgeous love.”

Bending Patton nearly in half, Virgil pressed their lips together, kissing him deep as his thrusts sped up. The added pressure of both of their stomachs pressed against his cock sent Patton over the edge, come shooting between them. Virgil’s moans grew louder as Patton tightened around him, sending him into his own orgasm.

Pressing more kisses to his lips, Virgil let Pattons legs go to wrap around his hips as they caught their breath. When Virgil’s cock finally softened enough to slip out, did he finally pull back, pressing a kiss to the middle of Patton’s chest. Climbing off the bed, Virgil grabbed Patton’s discarded towel, cleaning himself before helping clean the other. Letting the towel fall on the floor, Virgil climbed back into bed, wrapping his arms around Patton.

“Did that show you what you wanted to see, or do I have to show you again?” Virgil asked, pressing kisses to Patton’s jawline, making him giggle.

“I think for now I’m ok, but you might have to show me again later.” His lips stretching in a tired smile.

“Whenever and wherever you want.” Virgil promised, pulling the blanket over them, giving Patton another kiss.

Patton returned the kiss, before snuggling back into Virgils arms, drifting off, the mean voices quiet in his head for now. And knowing that if and when they started up again, he knew right where to go to make them stop again.


	14. Day 14. Tentacles. Loceit.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 14. Tentacles. Loceit.  
> Warnings: Deceit.

Logan sighed, pushing his glasses back up his face again, as he looked over his notes once again irritably. He didn’t like when things went wrong in his experiments, especially when it involved one of the others. Even if the one time he made Roman mute for a week was quite nice, and he may have taken longer than necessary to get his voice back. Feeling something slide up his leg, Logan moved to smack it away.

“Ow.” Deceit said, pulling the tentacle back to his side.

Frowning, Logan couldn’t tell it he had actually hurt him, or if the other side was just being annoying. But he had to treat it like it actually hurt him, since it was all his fault Deceit had them at all.

“Could you please not, I’m trying to see what went wrong.” Logan sighed, looking over at Deceit.

“I will totally stop, since I’m not bored at all.” Deceit smiled overly wide.

The decietful side was still shirtless, the new addition of tentacles coming from the middle of his back, the same color as his scales. Logan was just trying out new things, Patton had mentioned how cool having wings would be, so he was trying to achieve that. The only real answer he could have would be that it was because of Deceit’s scales that it turned this way. But he was the only one that would let Logan do experiments on him, well ones that made physical changes, given that he wasn’t in as many videos.

“I know you are, and I’m trying to figure out how to change you back.” Logan turned back to the notes.

He read over another few pages, before he felt the tentacle rubbing up his leg again, curling around his thigh.

“Could you.” Logan cut off as another came up his chest, over his throat before teasing at his lips.

“Don’t come on, Lo. Don’t give me something to play with.” Deceit purred, chest pressed against Logans back.

“I-I.” Logan gasped, as the tentacle pressed past his lips, teasing against the tip of his tongue.

“Don’t say yes or no. I won’t listen.”

Logan’s breath hitched in his chest, arms shaking as the tentacle around his leg moved up and down his inner thigh.

“Yes.” He gasped, nodding his head.

Deceit let out a pleased growl, a tentacle pressed against the back of Logan’s neck to press him down on the desk. The one in his mouth now moving further, teasing and thrusting slowly in and out. Deceit’s hands slid to his belt, undoing it before doing the same to his pants and pushing all his lower clothing down. Logan felt exposed as Deceit kicked his legs further apart, hands moving to rub over his hips.

“I don’t need lube.” Deceit said, almost off handedly, making Logan moan around the tentacle in his mouth.

Motioning at the right desk drawer, Deceit opened it, pulling out the bottle with a small smirk.

“You completely don’t get up to naughty things when working.” Deceit chuckles, letting a drop of lube fall over Logans hole, a tentacle catching the drop.

Logan moaned around the tentacle in his mouth, hips jerking in Deceits grasp as the tentacle teased his hole. Deceit kept him still as the tentacle swirled and pressed into Logan, making him moan loudly. Pressing deeper in, another tentacle came to join the one in him, Deceit drizzling more lube. The two tentacles moved back and forth, one pulling back so the other could thrust deeper, then back to the other.

“Not taking this so well.” Deceit groaned, his cock throbbing in his pants.

Logan’s moans grew again as the two tentacle started pressing in together, stretching Logan wider still. Another tentacle moved between Logan’s legs, grabbing some dripped lube, before wrapping in circles around his cock, before uncurling and then doing it again. The two tentacle pressed further, pulling out to the sides, stretching Logan further.

“I don’t want to fuck you.”

Logan whimpered, nodding his head fast, as he did his best to spread his legs wider. Deceit one handed pushed his pants down to his thighs, putting more lube on his cock before setting the bottle to the side. The two tentacles pulled Logan open more, letting the head of Deceit’s press right between them. Logan whined at the full feeling of Deceit’s cock, and the two tentacles inside of him, the two still wiggling slightly. The one around his cock twisted faster as Deceit started thrusting into him, pressing against Logan’s prostate.

A loud shout came from Logan’s chest as he came, back arching at the feelings, the tentacles still teasing and moving. His cock was still hard as Deceit’s hands held his hips down against the desk, fucking him harder.

“You don’t feel amazing, I’m not going to come so deep inside of you that you’re not going to think of me for hours.” Deceit hissed, hands holding Logan hard enough to bruise.

Logan let out a keening whine as he came again, spurring Deceit to his own orgasm, cursing under his breath. Slowly the tentacles left Logan, Deceit pulling out before wrapping his arms under Logan, pulling him back against his chest.

“Talk to me.” Deceit breathed, pressing soft kisses to the side of Logans face.

“I’m okay, I’m- I’m okay.” Logan breathed, resting heavily on Deceit.

“Let’s get you into the shower.” Deceit said, picking Logan up in his arms.

“You don’t lie when you’re worried, it’s cute.” Logan mumbled, resting his head on Deceit’s shoulder.

Deceit rolled his eyes fondly, kissing Logan’s forehead, getting into the bathroom and setting Logan on his feet in the shower. Starting the water, Deceit slowly washed him off, the tentacles moving through the water, cleaning Deceit off. Turning the water off, Deceit dried them both before helping Logan to his bed, moving them both under the covers, holding Logan close.

“I’ll find a way to fix you.” Logan mumbled, tucking his face into Deceit’s neck.

“I’m totally worried about it, there’s no reason at all I would want to keep them a while.” Deceit smirked, feeling Logan’s face heat up against him.

“Shut up.” Logan grumbled, but he couldn’t really find any heat to put behind it, not with how good and fucked out he felt currently.

“I totally will, never mention it again.” Deceit laughed, gently pulling Logan from his neck, pressing a kiss to his lips.

“Dee.” Logan gasped, feeling one of the tentacles slide up his leg, pressing against his still slick hole.

“They totally have a mind of their own, it’s not me at all.”

Logan moaned brokenly, as he lifted his leg to drape over Deceit’s hip, giving the tentacle free range to press in him again. As he moved deeper, the tip wiggling and pressing against his prostate, Logan had to rethink ‘fixing’ this ‘problem’.


	15. Day 15. Human furniture. LAMP.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 15. Human furniture. LAMP.  
> Warning: Food. Human furniture (which means characters not reacting to various things being done to them, all with consent)

Virgil hummed to himself as he made his way down the stairs, heading into the kitchen once he reached the bottom. Casting a glance at the table, he tried not to smirk until his back was to his special plate. Starting up the stove, Virgil made quick work of adding some bacon and sausages to a pan, letting them heat up. Once they were cooked, he put them on a cutting board to cool slightly, before starting on eggs. While the eggs were cooking slowly, Virgil moved to the table with the cutting board, sliding the meats onto the stomach of his ‘plate’.

Roman’s stomach twitched a little, but Virgil let it go, since the food was probably still a bit hot. Going back to his eggs, he flipped them with a smile as the yolk didn’t break, then turned the pan off. Grabbing two pieces of bread, Virgil slid the eggs onto them before adding them to his plate. Once he got a glass of juice and silver wear, he finally sat down at the table.

“Doing good.” He mumbled, as he set his juice down next to Roman, petting the skin with his pointer finger for a moment.

Virgil slowly ate his breakfast, making sure to press the butter knife against Roman as he cut through the meats and eggs. A few times Roman’s stomach quaked, but Virgil felt forgiving this morning, especially since he did go with hot foods. Finishing up, Virgil put his fork and knife in his empty glass, before setting it on the chair next to him.

“Come here.” Virgil said, watching the happy look cross Romans features.

Roman turned himself on the table, putting his legs to hang on either side of Virgil, moaning as Virgil grasped his cock.

“So good this morning, you earned this, Ro.” Virgil purred at him, jerking his cock in measured strokes.

“Thank you, sir.” Roman keened, head tilted back as he lost himself in the pleasure.

It was a very rare morning that Roman was good enough to get off, normally moving too much to be seen as just an object. When those moments happened, Virgil would just get up and walk out, letting him try again for lunch. Roman always got three chances, most days it was lunch when he got his reward, sometimes it was dinner. Though as soon as he got his daily reward, he was free from being a plate the rest of the day. Unless Virgil wanted him to be again that is.

Roman came with a loud shout, covering his stomach, and Virgil’s hand.

“Good boy.” Virgil praised again, standing up and grabbing his glass, heading to the sink. “Now go get cleaned up.”

Roman nodded fast, heading out of the room with one more thank you, Virgil smiling softly as he washed his hands.

~*~

Heading into the living room, Virgil sat down in his overstuffed chair, motioning his foot rest into place. Stretching his legs out, Virgil set his calves to rest in the middle of Logan’s back, letting out a content sigh. Logan’s job was slightly different than Roman’s, but sometimes it was even harder. Thanks to moments like this, when he needed relief. Undoing his own pants, Virgil pulled his cock out, letting out a content groan as he wrapped his hand around it.

Logan bit his lip, and Virgil could feel the slight shake of his back as Virgil continued to play with himself. Getting Roman off didn’t always affect him so much, but last night none of his boys were good enough to sleep with him. So this morning hearing his good boy moan for him, being so very good he couldn’t help it.

“Fuck.” Virgil hissed, shifting down in his seat, making Logan fall to the side, before righting himself.

Virgil let out a breath, moving his hand off his cock and pulling his legs off Logan who hung his head.

“Come here.”

Logan moved from his position to kneel between Virgil’s legs, his head still hung low, his chest hitching as he tried not to whimper. Virgil ran his fingers through Logan’s hair, giving it a tug to pull him further up on his knees, and to look at him. Tears were welling in Logan’s eyes as he looked at Virgil, pure disappointment written on his face. Virgil knew when Logan messed up it killed him inside, since he was so good at what Virgil asked of them.

“You broke the scene, go upstairs.” Virgil said, letting go of Logan’s hair and motioning to the stairs.

“Yes, sir.”

Nodding his head, Logan tried not to sob, though a small one came out as he got up and did as told. Letting out a breath, Virgil leaned back against the chair, wrapping his hand back around his cock.

~*~

A few hours later Virgil made his way to his room, sick of the quiet of the living room, heading in and turning his ‘lamp’ on. Patton at times had the hardest job, but Virgil couldn’t help but think it was fitting for him to be a light, seeing how much he brightened up their lives. Flopping on his bed, he leaned back against Patton’s chest, moving his arm with the light in it, to where he needed it. Grabbing his lately book, he slowly read through the chapters, feeling the slight shake of Patton’s body to keep his arm up and still.

Getting to a good stopping place nearly 100 or so pages later, Virgil put the book back on his nightstand, before pulling the light from Patton’s hand. Rolling over and onto his stomach, Virgil was quick to take Patton’s cock in his hand, pressing kisses against the tip. Patton’s moans were loud and ringing through the room, fingers clenching in the blankets to keep from grabbing Virgil. Touching him without permission was worse than moving when not allowed.

“You were so good for me, holding the light so still.” Virgil praised, wrapping his mouth around the head of Patton’s cock.

“Th-thank you, sir!” Patton shouted, coming as Virgil slid his mouth all the way down his cock.

Pulling back and swallowing, Virgil ran his fingers through Patton’s hair before getting off the bed.

“Go find Roman and take him to the kitchen with you, I’m ready for dinner, and let him know you two have earned the right to sleep with me tomorrow.”

Patton nodded, though his face held the question of ‘why not tonight’, but he just nodded again and went to find the royal. Virgil stood and followed him out of the room, but instead of downstairs, he headed to Logan’s room to tell him his next scene.

~*~

Once dinner was over, Virgil sent Roman and Patton to one of their rooms, before he made his way to his again. Eyes flickered over the toy on his bed, Logan’s face a mask of determination. Stripping his clothes off, Virgil made his way over and turned Logan onto his stomach, spreading his legs. Climbing on the bed, Virgil ran his hands over his legs and ass, thumbs brushing over Logan’s hole. Grabbing the lube, Virgil slicked up his fingers before pressing one into his toy slowly. He watched the small tremor down Logan’s back, but didn’t see any other movement.

Sliding that finger in deeper, Virgil hummed softly, working another finger into Logan, eyes still watching him. He liked to keep his boys stretched at all times, even if he didn’t fuck them every day, they were told to stretch themselves before bed if he didn’t that day. Which meant when he wanted to use one of them, he wasn’t working with a blank slate.

While adding a third finger, Virgil slicked his cock up slowly as well, the slick sounds filling the room. Virgil slid his fingers free before lining up his cock, pressing in at a slow but steady pace. When their hips were flush, he laid his body over Logan’s, wrapping his right arm under and across his chest to hold his other shoulder. Virgil’s other hand came to rest on his toys hip as his own started thrusting in long, slow thrusts.

“Fuck, yes.” Virgil breathed, feeling Logan’s hitching breath, but the rest of him stayed frozen stiff.

Pressing his face into the back of Logan’s neck, Virgil lost himself in the thrusts, the tight feeling of Logan around him. As his cock slid against Logan’s prostate, his toy let out a harsh breath, but Virgil’s own moans drowned it out. Pressing his teeth into Logan’s shoulder, Virgil came hard, filling his toy to the brim. Virgil panted softly as he thrust softly a few more times before settling.

Moving off of Logan, Virgil pulled out of him with a small grunt, rolling on his side next to him. Wrapping his arm around Logan’s stomach, he pulled him to lay against him, hand wrapping around Logan’s cock.

“So good for me, such a good little fuck toy.” Virgil purred in his ear, pressing kisses against his neck and shoulder.

It didn’t take long at all for Logan to spill over Virgil’s fingers, coming with a moan of ‘thank you, sir’. Logan breathed heavily as Virgil held him tight for a moment before letting him go and smacking his ass lightly.

“Go take a quick shower.” Virgil said, motioning at the door to his bathroom.

“Yes, sir.”

Getting off the bed, Logan did as commanded, making sure to get fully clean before coming out again, his hair still damp. Virgil had changed the sheets and made the bed, lying under the covers watching Logan as he came out.

“Come here.” Virgil said, patting the bed next to him.

Logan’s eyes were wide, but did as told and climbed into the bed next to Virgil, coming closer as Virgil pulled him.

“I know earlier it was my fault you fell, but you still had to be sent away for breaking your role.” Virgil said, his voice nearly a whisper.

“Yes, sir.”

“But that’s also why you get to stay with me alone tonight, because you didn’t argue with my ruling.”

“Thank you, sir.” Logan smiled, as Virgil wrapped one arm under his head, the other staying tight around his waist.

Virgil smiled back at him, leaning in and giving him a rare and very coveted kiss, before pulling him close, eyes drifting shut.


	16. Day 16. Frottage. Analogical.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 16. Frottage. Analogical.  
> Warnings: None.

Logan yawned as he made his way down the hall, hand running against the wall, as he rubbed at his eyes. Once again staying up almost too late, though this time none of the others came to yell at him. His hand ran over a door knob, closing around it and letting himself in, before closing it again. Making his way to the bed, he knocked his foot into something, making him question it for a moment before letting it go. His knees hit the bed sooner than he thought was possible, but he blamed it on him being tired. Pulling his glasses off, he dropped them on the nightstand before flopping onto the pillows.

“Can I help you?” A voice said, making him jump.

“Wha… Virgil?” Logan asked, squinting into the dark that was getting lighter, thanks to purple fairy lights turning on.

“Not that I mind you being in my bed.” Virgil said, making Logan suddenly looking around the room.

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Logan breathed, rubbing his eyes again, sitting up.

“No, hey. You look tired, just stay here.” Virgil said, wrapping his arm around Logan to pull him back to laying down.

“Are you sure?” He asked, but let Virgil roll him to face him.

“Logan, we’ve been dating nearly three months, I’m pretty sure sharing a bed isn’t scandalous.”

Logan rolled his eyes a little, but wrapped his arms around Virgil’s neck, pulling them closer together.

“I suppose.” He mumbled, around a yawn.

“You’re cute.” Virgil smirked, making Logan mumble at him.

“So’re you.”

Chuckling softly, Virgil pressed their lips together in a gentle kiss, rubbing his hand over Logan’s side. Letting out a soft moan, Logan pressed their bodies together more, moving his leg over Virgil’s hip.

“Hey now.” Virgil breathed, as Logan rocked against him.

“Sorry, want me to stop?” Logan mumbled, tilting his head slightly.

“No.” Virgil moaned softly, running his hand down to Logan’s leg, pulling it further up his hip. “But aren’t you tired?”

“Don’t care, you feel good.” Logan mumbled against his lips.

Virgil wormed his other arm under Logan’s waist, pulling him even closer, rolling slightly to his back, pulling Logan with him. Kissing him again, Virgil moved his hips in tandem with Logan’s, grinding their clothed cocks together. Logan’s moans were soft and breathy, fingers clenching at Virgil’s hoodie.

“Mm, Virge.” Logan gasped, hips jerking as the pleasure overtook him.

“That’s it, Lo.” Virgil moaned softly, sharing the same breath as Logan, their parted lips brushing together.

Grinding down harder, Logan cursed as he started coming, soaking the inside of his underwear. Logan’s moans and the look of pure bliss on his face sent Virgil over the edge with him, holding Logan tight against him as he rode out the orgasm.

Logan felt even more tired as Virgil snapped his fingers, cleaning them both up in an instant. Moving his arms to rest by his sides, Logan moved to tuck his head in the crook of Virgil’s neck.

“I would say I’m sorry for intruding, but I don’t feel very sorry right now.” Logan mumbled, as Virgil pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“Even if that is what you came in here for, I wouldn’t have minded.” Virgil huffed out a laugh.

“Noted.”

Virgil let out another chuckle as Logan suddenly let out a soft snore, his body going more lax against him. Turning out the fairy lights, Virgil wrapped Logan close, letting himself fall back asleep, feeling content and warm with Logan in his arms.


	17. Day 17. Masturbation. Deceit.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 17. Masturbation. Deceit.  
> Warnings: Deceit. Him thinking about on of the others (left ambiguous). Hemipenis.

Deceit let out a breath as he came into his room, locking the door behind him, tossing his hat on the desk. Slowly stripping out of his clothes, he left them as a trail from the door to his bed, throwing his boxers off last. Flopping on the bed, he stretched himself out, hearing his back crack before settling again.

“Stupid jerk.” He mumbled, thinking over the conversation he just had with one of the others.

None of them really trusted him, but they were trying to make a small bridge or something to him. He really didn’t care too much about the why, mostly it was nice to be talked to for once and not just insulted. But that lead to another small issue, especially when he would get to talking with…. Him.

Groaning, Deceit pressed a pillow over his face as his cocks twitched against his skin, his mind on the other. How he looks when he first gets up, hair a mess and no where near how it looks later in the day. The way he smiles and tries to hide it behind his morning drink of choice, in his personalized mug. When he looks at Deceit, he doesn’t always have a hard look, or one of disgust and that’s the worst. How his eyes will trail over his scales and really look at him, until Deceit looks back or he gets distracted by something else.

Letting out another huff, Deceit let his hand slide down his stomach, fingers teasing the two head before wrapping around the right. Many a night he laid here, wishing the other would actually be willing to come into his bed. Either to sleep wrapped tight together, or so they could both get off with a willing body. Tossing the pillow off his face, Deceit reached into his bedside table, grabbing his bottle of lube and his vibrator. Adding some lube to the toy, Deceit moved it between his spread legs, pressing the thin plastic into himself.

“Fuck.” He breathed out, as he pressed the toy deeper, body accepting the familiar intrusion.

Flicking the toy on, Deceit’s hips jerked off the bed for a moment before settling, moan falling from his lips. Drizzling some lube on his hand, he wrapped it around both of his cocks, stroking slowly up and down. Letting his eyes slip shut, his mind was full of all the moments of the other that made him want. The small touches, the teasing grins, all of the words of care. Each one making his body amp up more, his cock leaking against his stomach, hole clenching around the toy.

Reaching between his legs, he started thrusting the toy at the same pace as his hand moving around his cocks. Though in his mind it was the other, nestled between his thighs, holding him tight as he fucked him. The man in his mind moaning his name, looking down at him with such lust that it made him flush for real.

“Come for me.” The male in his mind grunted, coming deep inside, and god did Deceit want to feel it.

With a loud shout, Deceit came against his stomach, pressing the toy deep inside of him until it became uncomfortable. Pulling it out slowly, he shut it off and rested it next to him, his hand giving his cocks a small squeeze.

Deceit climbed off the bed slowly, heading into his own bathroom, noting the blush still on his cheeks. He quickly cleaned himself and the toy up, before heading back to bed, putting the lube and toy back away. Pulling his mess of blankets over him, he tried not to feel too alone, knowing that if he put his clothes on and went back out, he could find someone to talk to. As his eyes slipped shut, he told himself that tomorrow he would start trying to figure out if the other liked him. But he knew, even as he fell asleep, that he would never try. But sometimes lying to himself was how he made it through.


	18. Day 18. Fucking Machine. Logince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 18. Fucking Machine. Logince.  
> Warnings: Fucking machine.

Logan did his best not to feel nervous as he made his way to Roman’s room, where he had been texted to come to. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust the other, he trusted him nearly more than any of the others, Virgil being the only exception. But the tone of the text suggested something more sexual, and in that regard Roman was the only one he copulated with and trusted him fully.

Though. The royal had been in his room for days, only coming out for quick bites to eat, and to give Logan kisses before going back in. Plus no one had been allowed to come in to the room to see what he was up to. So all in all, Logan was feeling a little nervous, but at the same time very excited.

Getting to Roman’s door, Logan lifted his hand and knocked twice on the door, waiting to be let in. The door opened a little revealing just the top of Roman’s head and his eyes, opening further when he saw it was Logan.

“Come in.” Roman said, grabbing Logan’s hand and pulling him in.

“Roman, what is the...” Logan trailed off, his eyes looking over the contraption that is now in the middle of the room.

“Do you like it?” Roman asked, coming up behind Logan, wrapping his arm around his waist.

“What. What is it?” Logan swallowed hard, eyes freezing on the large looking dildo on the thing.

“Oh, you’ll see what it’s for.” Roman growled in his ear, making Logan’s knees weak. “Just have to say yes.”

“Yes.”

Logan could practically feel the sharp grin on Roman’s face as he slowly undoes Logan’s tie before dropping it on the floor. Next came the shirt, before undoing his pants and shoving the rest of the clothes down to his ankles. Leading Logan over to the machine, Roman helped him onto the leather pads, his chest and stomach pressed against a large pad. His knees were on two other smaller pads, his arms getting moved up to be cuffed near his head, giving only an inch of movement.

Two straps were put around his calves, keeping them pressed against the pads, before one was wrapped around his back.

“Good?” Roman asked, running his fingers through Logan’s hair.

“Good.” Logan breathed, jerking as Roman’s hand slid over his ass, though with the straps he didn’t move nearly at all.

“Don’t worry, I’ll take good care of you, my love.” Roman said, kissing his shoulder.

Roman’s hand moved away, only to be back moments later between his cheeks, pressing a slick finger into him slowly. Logan’s breath came out harsh against the pad under his face as Roman worked his finger in and out, before adding a second one. When Logan was ready, Roman added a third, his free hand messing with something the pad Logan was laying on.

“This might be a little cold.” Was the only warning Logan got, before his cock was suddenly engulfed by something soft, slick, and chilly.

“Wha… Ro.” Logan moaned, as it fully settled against his skin, Roman’s hand coming back out to rub his back.

“It’ll warm up soon, when I start the machine.” Roman coo’d at him, running his finger tips over Logan’s back, three fingers still stretching him out.

Adding a fourth finger for a few strokes, Roman pulled his hand back before there was a slight mechanical sound. Logan tensed for a second at the cold feeling against him hole, before relaxing when he remembered what he had seen earlier. Roman guided the dildo into him teasingly slow, until the flared base was against him.

“Are you ready, my love?” Roman asked, moving away from Logan’s side, to stand in front of him.

“Yes, please.” Logan nodded, fingers of one hand flexing.

Roman reached out and wrapped his hand with Logan’s as he pulled a remote from his pocket. Clicking a few buttons on the thing, Logan gasped as both toys started moving slowly. The fleshlight pulled all the way to the tip before going back down to the base, and back again. In his ass, the dildo moved slightly faster than the other toy, pressing past his prostate with each thrust in.

“Enjoying yourself?” Roman asked, thumb brushing Logan’s hand, eyes drifting between Logan’s face and the dildo.

“Y-y-yes.” Logan stuttered, back trying to arch but getting nowhere, being forced just to take the pleasure.

“Ready for more?”

“Please.” Logan whined.

Pushing buttons again, the dildo started moving faster in and out, Logan’s moans growing. Instead of back and forth, the fleshlight started moving in small back and forths, pressed against the base. With another small click, Logan’s moans turned into curses as the silicone around his cock started vibrating.

Sweat was starting to bead on Logan’s back as his noises wavered between moans and whimpers.

“You can come, it’s ok, pretty boy.” Roman coo’d at him, squeezing his hand.

With a loud moan of Roman’s name, Logan came deep inside the toy around him, fingers squeezing Roman’s nearly too hard. Clicking a button, the vibrating around him stopped, but the dildo still moved back and forth, keeping him hard inside the fleshlight.

“Oh, I said you could come but I didn’t say I was going to stop, now did I?” Roman smirked.

“R-ro.” Logan whined, trying to fight but the straps and the overwhelming pleasure kept him in place.

“Oh, I’m going to keep you here and see just how many times I can make you come for me. Just how broken I can make that stature.”

Logan let out a small sob, but didn’t color out, didn’t even drop Roman’s hand from his either.

“And maybe if you’re good for me, I’ll come in you when were done, be able to slide right into that used ass.” Roman mused, making Logan jerk, curse as Roman started the light moving over him again.

“Y-yes, p-p-please.” Logan cried, cock throbbing as the dildo started vibrating this time.

“Such a good boy.”


	19. Day 19. Formal wear. Analogical.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 19. Formal wear. Analogical.  
> Warnings: None. Though note that Logan is a trans male

Logan did his best not to sigh, eyes flickering away from the dress hanging on his closet door. Roman hadn’t meant anything by it, when he had brought up the idea of a grand ball in his realm. Of course Roman wanted to wear a grand dress of red and gold, white ribbons and bows. Patton had agreed that it was going to be amazing, and wouldn’t it be cool if either Virgil or Logan wore a dress. Virgil had made a face about showing that much skin, so Logan had agreed, even if he hadn’t worn clothing like that in years.

He knew they didn’t mean it to bother him, that if he wore just a tux or something like that, they wouldn’t be too terribly disappointed. But at the same time, he wanted everything to look like Roman’s dream, which meant at least one more of them in a dress. Standing up, Logan let his fingers run over the silk of the gown, trying to make himself put it on. Now a days, he passed well enough for man that he would look like one in the dress, not like the gender he was born as.

A knock on his door startled him from his thoughts, casting a look at the time and frowning as it shouldn’t be time for someone to summon him yet.

“Lo, it’s me.” Virgil’s voice came through the door, making him smile softly.

“Come in.” He called, eyes going back to the dress.

The door opened slowly and closed again, Virgil’s footsteps coming closer before hands were rested on his hips. A small kiss places against his shoulder bringing him out of his thoughts, looking over at Virgil. He went to lean in for a kiss when his eyes gazed down, his mouth dropping open as Virgil’s slid into a smirk as he stepped back.

Gone were Virgil’s normal clothes and instead he was draped in dark purple silk, that wrapped around his torso, leaving nothing on his shoulders.. It came together at one hip where the bottom was pulled up to show the black silk under it, clasped up with a silver pin of his storm cloud. His face was his ordinary make up, but it was softer than normal, and Logan now noticed a slight shine to his lips. Virgil’s hair was still his normal style, dyed darker purple again, his eyes shining through the fringe.

“Virgil.” Logan breathed.

“Do you like it?” Virgil asked, biting his bottom lip softly.

“I- I love it, but you… you didn’t.”

“Logan, haven’t you figured it out that for you, I would do anything. And if that means wearing a dress for a night, to save you from dysphoria, then damn it I’m wearing a dress.”

Logan let out a tiny sob, wrapping his arms around Virgil’s waist, pulling him into a tight hug. Virgil placed his arms around the back of Logan’s neck, petting his hair softly as Logan squeezed him, pulling back just enough to look at him.

“I don’t deserve you.” Logan mumbled, pressing his lips to Virgil’s.

“Yes you do.” Virgil told him, gasping softly as Logan pressed their lower bodies together.

“Let me do something for you then, please?”

Virgil gasped as Logan nipped his bottom lip, leading him to the bed once he nodded, and having him sit down on the edge. Sinking to his knees, Logan gathered up the fabric and sliding it up until Virgil’s boxers were in view.

“You don’t have to do this, Lo. Not if you don’t want to.”

“I always want you, if you haven’t figured that out. That I love your cock in my mouth.” Logan smirked, watching Virgil’s cock twitch.

“Fine, fuck.” Virgil groaned, as Logan pulled his underwear down, letting his cock out.

Leaning back on the bed, on his elbows, Virgil moaned as Logan took the head of his cock into his mouth. Holding Virgil’s hips, Logan took him deeper, hollowing out his cheeks each time he came back to the head. Virgil lost himself in the feeling of Logan’s mouth, sliding up to the tip and back down to the base. Logan’s mouth was a thing of beauty, and he knew it and how to use it as well.

“Lo, fuck, I can’t.” Virgil hissed, as Logan pulled off, licking the tip.

“Then come for me, my gorgeous love.” Logan smiled, before taking him in again.

Virgil shouted as the tip of his cock pressed against the back of Logan’s throat, feeling the sucking pressure around it. A few more times pulling to the tip and back down had Virgil coming, moaning Logan’s name. Pulling back after swallowing, Logan smirked as he tucked Virgil back into his underwear, pulling the dress back into place. Sitting up, Virgil wrapped his arm around Logan’s waist, pulling him up onto the bed, making his scoot until he was on his side hips aligned with his face.

“You need to take these off to get dressed anyway, don’t you?” Virgil asked, tugging at Logan’s pants.

Wiggling out of his bottom clothing, Logan gasped as Virgil grabbed his leg and set it over his shoulder. His mouth was on him in a second, Logan’s juices running down his chin as he sucked Logan’s small cock. Logan’s moans were loud enough to ring around the room, as Virgil continued, fingers teasing between Logan’s cheeks. It didn’t take long before Logan was coming, pressing his hips forward, riding out the orgasm as Virgil sucked softly.

Rolling onto his back, Logan let out a shaky breath as Virgil rubbed his thigh, pressing kisses against the skin of his lower stomach.

“Are you ready to get dressed now?” Virgil asked, getting a small glare in return.

“Give me a minute.” Logan grumbled, shimmying down until he was face to face with Virgil.

“You can have a minute, though if you take any longer, we might be late.” Virgil smirked.

Logan rolled his eyes slightly, but leaned in and pressed a kiss to Virgil’s lips for a few long moments before pulling back. Sliding off the bed, Logan stripped the rest of his clothing off before opening his closet.

“Now I need to find another outfit.” Logan said, looking over what he had.

“You sure? Have you looked at what you picked lately?” Virgil asked, standing up and fixing his dress, and grabbing a few tissues to clean his face off.

“Have I….. Virgil!”

Where the dress had been hanging was now a dark purple tux, with a black tie and a white shirt under it.

“What? My date and I have to match.” Virgil smiled.

“When this is done and over, be prepared to not leave our bed for a long while.” Logan growled, stalking over and pulling Virgil into a kiss.

“Looking forward to it.” Virgil hummed, letting Logan press another deep kiss to his lips.


	20. Day 20. Hot-dogging. Analogical.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 20. Hot-dogging. Analogical.  
> Warnings: None.

Virgil rubbed his arm, trying not to fidget too much as he listened to Logan taking a shower in Virgil’s attached bathroom. Normally Logan would just take one in his own, but because of Roman and his ideas, Logan’s bathroom was currently housing a mer-type creature. So Logan asked if he could use his, and of course Virgil said yes, he wasn’t going to make Logan use one of the others. He was his boyfriend, so why would he be un-ok with Logan being so close. And naked.

Groaning softly, Virgil rolled onto his stomach, burying his face in his pillows and trying not to sigh. He knew that eventually him and Logan were going to end up in bed, weren’t they? The shower shutting off made Virgil feel panic rising again, as he heard Logan get out and grab a towel.

Logan was amazing looking, slim and tall, just enough muscle to be able to lift Virgil with ease. Something he found out when he was too sick to make it into bed himself, and Logan had carried him there. So why was he so scared to do anything, oh yea…. Because he’s anxiety. The door opening made him tense up a bit, turning his head a little bit to watch Logan come out, cleaning his glasses on his night shirt.

“Are you alright?” Logan asked, once he put his glasses on, looking over Virgil.

“Sure.” Virgil mumbled, pressing his face back in the pillows.

Frowning, Logan came over and sat next to him, rubbing his hand over Virgil’s rigid muscles.

“What’s the matter, my beloved?”

“It’s stupid.” Virgil grumbled, trying both to hide in his hoodie and to relax under Logan’s hand.

“I highly doubt it is.”

Virgil turned to look at him, at his ever patient boyfriend, who while he had a temper at times, always look the time to listen. Sighing again and wiggling closer, Virgil hummed softly, pulling his hoodie up and letting Logan rub his bare skin.

“I’m scared.” Virgil said, pressing his face against the sheets.

“About what? What’s going on in that head?”

“I- I really care about you, and I know how relationships progress, but.”

“Do you not want it to go further physically?” Logan asked, fingers scratching lightly over Virgil’s skin.

“I don’t know. I feel like I do, but at the same time I’m worried about it all, even though I know we can’t actually catch anything.” He sighed.

“It’s alright to have worries, my beloved, and we can talk it all out when you’re ready to.”

Rolling slightly onto his side, Virgil let out a long breath, sitting up and wrapping his arms around Logan’s waist.

“You don’t have to be as amazing as you are, you know.” Virgil stated.

“Yes, I do. Because you deserve it.” Logan smiled, kissing Virgil’s forehead.

Virgil grumbled at him, leaning up and capturing Logan’s lips in a kiss, feeling him smirk slightly. Logan’s arm wrapped around him, pulling him close as they shared soft and slow kisses.

“And, my love, there are other ways to please one another without actual penetration.” Logan said, when Virgil pulled back.

“I know, but wouldn’t those not feel as good, at least for one of us?” Virgil asked.

“Oh, I’m sure they would feel just as good.”

“I don’t know, doesn’t sound like it.”

“Well the only way to know, would be to experiment.”

Virgil nodded, biting his lip as he shifted closer to Logan again, fingers finding their way under Logan’s shirt. He could feel his heart starting to hammer against his ribs, but he suddenly wanted to feel more of Logan’s skin against him. Wondering how it could possibly feel good if one of them wasn’t penetrating the other.

“Show me?” Virgil whispered, his cheeks heating up.

“Virge?”

“Please, show me.” He said louder, tilting his head up and pressing a kiss to Logan’s lips.

“Are you sure?” Logan asked, searching Virgil’s eyes.

“Absolutely.”

Logan nodded, kissing him softly before lying him back down on his stomach hands grabbing Virgil’s pants and underwear.

“Just tell me to stop, if it gets too much.” Logan said, pulling the garments off and putting them on the floor.

Virgil nodded, shivering as Logan spread his legs before pulling off his own pants and underwear off. Snapping his fingers, conjuring a bottle of lube before settling between Virgil’s legs.

“This might be cold.” Logan warned.

Letting a small drizzle out of the bottle, Virgil jumped a little at the feeling, gasping as Logan spread his cheeks letting some drip in. Capping the bottle, Logan set it on the nightstand before grasping Virgil’s cheeks.

“Are you ready?” Logan asked, rubbing his thumbs over the skin.

“Y-yea?” Virgil asked, feeling confused but his cock was starting to throb as Logan squeezed his cheeks again.

Logan leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Virgil’s shoulder as he spread Virgil’s cheek, sliding his cock between them. Virgil let out a small noise as Logan held his hips, letting his cock glide between his cheeks slowly, pulling back before moving forward again.

“Good?” Logan asked, thrusting forward again.

“Good, so good, fuck.” Virgil whined, fingers grasping into the sheets at the sliding feel, and Logan’s warmth against his back.

Virgil’s cock twitched and throbbed under him, trapped against the sheets, not getting nearly enough friction. Letting out a soft whimper, Virgil pressed his hips back against Logan’s reaching back and grabbing at Logan’s hand.

“Please, please.” He asked, pulling it slightly.

“Shhh, I’ll take care of you.” Logan purred in his ear, sliding his hand under him.

Virgil moaned loudly as Logan’s hand wrapped around his cock, giving the extra touch and pressure that he needed. His body shuttered as he came, pressing back hard against Logan.

“Can I come here, come against your hole?” Logan asked, panting.

“Yes, Lo, please.”

Pulling back off Virgil, Logan sat back and spread Virgil’s cheek, pressing his cock where he wanted it. Jerking himself in quick, small, strokes Logan moans filled the room as he started coming, pulsing against him. Virgil moaned softly at the feeling of Logan’s release against him hole, before dripping down.

Pulling back, Logan rolled to his side, panting softly as his hand moved to rub over Virgil’s lower back.

“Are you ok?” Logan asked.

“Yea, so okay.” Virgil breathed, turning his head to look at Logan, smiling at his blissed out look.

“Would you care for a shower? I can clean up in the sink.” Logan said, making Virgil frown.

“You don’t want to join me?”

“Oh, I would love too. But I didn’t want to overwhelm you.”

“Please, join me?”

“Of course.” Logan smiled, leaning in and pressing their lips together.

Getting off the bed, they made their way to the bathroom, shedding the rest of their clothing. As they turned the water on and stepped under the spray, Virgil wrapping his arms around Logan’s waist. He couldn’t help but send out a silent thank you to Roman and his shenanigans, letting him get over his fear and be able to hold Logan like this.


	21. Day 21. Suspension. Rosleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 21. Suspension. Rosleep  
> Warning: Probably unsafe suspension practice for humans to do.

Of course the ropes were red.

That thought floated through Remy’s mind as he looked at his wrists, the braided rope tight around his limbs. If there wasn’t a strip of tape over his mouth, he would voice his thoughts, but he’s guessing that’s why the tape was there. To keep him quiet for five minutes, so Roman could finish stringing him up like a marionette. The tape being the only thing on him, except the ropes, Roman even removing his glasses.

The first real rope went around his back and under his arms, the ropes coming together far above his head. Around his wrists there were some, but those didn’t hold any of his weight, they were more just for looks, as they were hooked to the one around his upper back. Next had come the ones around his thighs, that held most of all his weight, and let his legs be wide open hovering him above the ground. There was also rope around his ankles, pulling them up and have them nearly hooked to his thighs with a different piece of rope. There was also a rope wrapped around his waist, that wasn’t connected to any of the others.

“Feeling okay, my puppet?” Roman asked, coming up from behind Remy, running his fingers through his hair.

Nodding his head, he tried to turn to look at him, only to be tsked and Roman’s hands keeping him looking forward.

“Now now, you’ve been so good so far, lets keep it that way.” Roman coo’d at him, before his fingers were on Remy’s face and pulling the tape off.

Remy’s eyes squeezed closed as he tried not to curse his head off, the skin of his cheeks stinging fiercely.

“Thank you, my king.” Remy coughed out, when he got his voice back.

“Such a good little slut.” Roman purred, moving around the front of the other, standing between his legs.

“Only for you, my king.”

Roman smiled and his chest puffed up happily, as he ran his hands over Remy’s sides, pulling him against him. Remy hissed slightly at the rough feeling of Roman’s clothing against his naked flesh, feeling just how hard Roman was. The prince had been working for weeks on this set up, making sure it was going to work exactly how he wanted, along with his normal workload. Every time Remy would visit, he wouldn’t let him see how it was coming, but every time Roman would take him right there at his desk, purring in his ear how he couldn’t wait.

“I am going to have so much fun.” Roman breathed, running his fingers up to Remy’s nipples, giving them a small pinch before pulling back and kneeling.

The touch of Romans mouth against his balls made Remy jump, swaying a little before Roman’s hands were holding him still. His tongue lapped against the skin before sliding down, just the tip dancing around his hole, making Remy’s legs shake.

“My king.” Remy whined, moaning as Roman laid his tongue flat, licking over it again.

Roman’s hands pressed against his back, keeping him close as he started teasing his tongue into him. Remy wanted to squirm and try and push away, the soft and teasing touches making his cock throb, but his position gave him nothing to work with. Between his legs Roman’s tongue pressed deeper inside of him, making his head fall back. The first touch of Roman’s finger next to his tongue made him jolt again, not realizing Roman had moved his hand at all.

There was a small click before the room smelled like cherry, confusing Remy for a moment before Roman’s finger was now pressing into him. Roman’s tongue was still teasing at his rim, but his fingers was also slowly pulling in and out.

“M-my king.” Remy moaned loudly, as Roman added a second finger, his tongue working in between the two digits.

“Go ahead and make all the noise you want, my puppet. No one will hear you, unless you tell me you want them to.”

“No! Only for you, only yours.” Remy whimpered, shaking his head, moaning again as Roman pressed his fingers deeper.

“So good for me.” Roman praised, pressing a kiss to Remy’s thigh.

As Roman added a third finger, Remy’s moans grew louder, his cock leaking on his stomach as Roman’s mouth pressed against his balls again. He was so close to begging, wanting to feel Roman’s cock, it would break the ‘I decide when’ rule, but he wanted it. Roman’s fingers sliding out of him make him whine, trying to squirm but once more he just swayed lightly.

“Don’t worry, I’ll take good care of you.” Roman promised, standing up, clothing gone, spreading lube on his cock.

“Tha-ank you, my king.” Remy bit his lip, eyes locked on Roman touching himself.

Wrapping his free hand around Remy’s hip, Roman guided his cock around Remy’s hole a few times before starting to sink in. Remy tried to arch his back, his normal trick to pressing himself quicker onto Roman, but now only felt the bite of the rope. Sliding home, Roman grabbed Remy’s other hip, grinding into him for a moment before letting out a breath.

“Don’t fight to hard, my puppet. Or your gorgeous skin might end up the same color as the ropes.” Roman tsked at him, a soft smirk on his face that made Remy shiver.

Sliding his hands up his sides again, Roman slid his hands into small hoops on the rope around his stomach. The rope slid down a little before Roman pulled it more taut, before pushing Remy away with it, before slamming him back. Remy’s eyes rolled back a little as Roman used the rope to push and pull him, each time his cock sliding right against his prostate.

“Tell me, tell me how good I’m making you feel.” Roman breathed, trying to look composed but his breath was coming out is stutters.

“S-sooo good, my king. You feel so amazing inside of me, love your cock so much.” Remy gasped, fingers clenching at the want to wrap his hand around his own cock.

“Mmmm, if it feels so good, you should have no problem coming just like this, huh, my good puppet?” Roman purred, watching Remy’s cock throb against his stomach, aching for even just a little friction.

“My king, please.” Remy sobbed.

“But you said it felt amazing, was that a lie?”

“NO, not a lie, my king. Y-you do, so good.” Remy’s words turned to babbles as Roman started thrusting his hips when he pulled Remy close.

“Then you better come just like this, or I might just leave you once I come deep inside you. Or maybe I’ll put you in a cage again, I know how much you enjoyed that.”

“N-n-nooooo.” Remy whined, arms thrashing slightly as he tried to focus on the pleasure, on Roman’s cock, not his words and the threat.

The pleasure was amazing, but so sporadic, as Roman’s thrusts grew even more shaky as the price got closer to his own edge. Remy felt tears slide down his cheeks as he teetered on the edge, so close yet so far away. Roman let out a room shaking moan, hands falling to Remy’s hips to pull him hard against him, starting to fill him with his come. More tears slid down Remy’s cheeks as his cock twitched and throbbed, still leaking precome against his stomach.

Roman pulled out slowly, watching his come start to leak out before he pressed two fingers inside of him. Remy nearly screamed as his fingers pressed hard against his prostate, rubbing against it.

“Come for me.” Roman growled, wrapping his free hand around Remy’s cock.

With a scream, Remy did, his cock spraying his chest and stomach as his head fell back, body twitching in the ropes. His vision started growing dark around the edges as Roman pulled away, moving to his side, snapping the ropes that were holding his ankles away. Picking him up bridal style, Roman carried him away, the last of the ropes letting go at Romans will. Resting him on the bed, Roman slowly cleaned him up as Remy drifted on the high of his pleasure.

“Color?” Roman asked, lying next to him once the other was clean.

“Grass.” Remy mumbled around a yawn.

“Come here.” Roman said, pulling Remy to lay on his chest, running his fingers over his back and into his hair.

“Am I still going to get punished for not coming, my king?” Remy asked, tucking his head into Roman’s neck.

“Not this time, too proud of you for letting me string you up so nicely.”

“Thank you, my king.”


	22. Day 22. Cuckolding. Analogince.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 22. Cuckolding. Analogince.  
> Warning: Cuckolding, degrading talk, sense of dub-con.

Logan tried to keep the smirk off his face as he came into the room, looking over what was going on. Virgil was sitting on the bed in only his hoodie, looking halfway between still pissed off, but there was a glimmer in his eyes. Roman was sitting on a chair next to the bed, ropes keeping him in place, a piece of fabric shoved in his mouth.

“Salutations.” Logan said, pulling off his tie and undoing his shirt, as he let the door close behind him.

“So glad you’re here.” Virgil said, reaching out for Logan, as the brain took his shirt off and sat down.

Logan pulled him close, kissing him solidly as his hands ran over Virgil’s thighs and moving to his hips, finding a lack of underwear. Suddenly it hit him that that was what was keeping Roman silenced. Well, he couldn’t speak, didn’t mean he wasn’t still grumbling around it and whining.

“You did this to yourself, Ro.” Virgil said, but didn’t bother looking at him, just went back to kissing Logan.

The prince made another noise, stomping his foot on the ground as much as he could while Logan pulled the jacket off of Virgil, leaving him nude. Pressing him back on the bed, Logan pressed kisses along his chest, paying attention to each nipple before sliding down to his stomach. Pressing kisses to the pale skin made Virgil hum, running his fingers through Logan’s hair.

“Did I mention I was glad you were here?” He asked, as Logan pressed a line of kisses over his cock.

“You did, but I like hearing it.” Logan smiled, running his tongue over the slit.

“Love to make me feel good, don’t you, Lo?” Virgil asked, as Logan pressed his thumb against his, still slightly lubed, hole.

“I do, feels like you started to have fun here.” Logan said, pressing the tip of his thumb into him.

“I was, but loud mouth over here couldn’t stop bragging.”

Looking over at Roman, his face was red, his cock standing out against his lap as he watched Logan grab the lube and spread it on his fingers. Roman whimpered again as Logan smoothly pressed two fingers into Virgil, listening to the other moan.

“That always was his issue, was he claiming to be the best lay in the land again?” Logan asked, working his fingers slowly in and out of Virgil.

“I’m sure it was heading that way,” Virgil gasped, as Logan added a third finger. “Telling me that his cock was going to feel better than yours.”

Roman started trying to protest behind the panties in his mouth, as Logan looked over at him with a cocked eyebrow.

“Oh, is that so?” He clucked his tongue, spreading Virgil’s legs wider, so Roman could see exactly what he was doing.

“Mhmm. Telling me that you probably don’t even know what you’re doing.”

Roman shook his head, trying to plead with his eyes that he didn’t, but Logan’s attention was already back on Virgil.

“Wouldn’t doubt that he said that, though I think our prince needs to watch what comes out of that mouth, don’t you?”

“Uh huh, especially such terrible lies.” Virgil groaned as Logan pulled his fingers out, before he took off the rest of his clothing.

“Indeed he does. Since last time I checked when you’re mine for the night, the night ends with you sleeping in my arms. When you spend the night with him, the night ends with you in my arms again, after fucking you properly.” Logan smiled, slicking up his cock as Roman whimperd.

Sliding between Virgil’s legs, Logan lifted the closer one over his shoulder, still letting Roman see when he slid into the anxious side. Virgil moaned Logan’s name, as he slid home, their hips pressed together, before Logan pulled back nearly to the tip before sliding in again.

“Logan, fuck.” Virgil panted, back arching as Logan started slow and even thrusts.

“That’s what I’m doing, my love, making you feel better than anyone else can.”

Roman whimpered again, shifting in the chair as he watched Virgil practically melt in pleasure as Logan fucked him.

“You look so pretty, taking my cock so well, still so snug around me. Even if Roman would have fucked you, not like he can compare, huh?”

“Not in the least, can’t fill me up like you can.” Virgil panted, grasping the pillow under his head.

“That’s my love, so good for me, can’t wait to feel you come around me. Has hair trigger here ever actually gotten to feel it? I would assume that he comes to quickly for that.”

Virgil’s answer was cut off by Roman letting out another whine, making Logan tsk at him, shaking his head.

“The truth hurts, but please don’t interrupt, or you won’t get to see him come.”

Hanging his head in shame, Roman let out a small sob, but nodded none the less as Logan’s attention went back to Virgil.

“Though, that’s still up to you, gorgeous,” Logan purred, trailing his fingers over Virgil’s erection. “If the disappointment gets to see the best sight in the world.”

This time it was Virgil’s turn to flush dark red, as he moved Logan’s hand to wrap around his cock.

“Don’t care, I’m coming for you, not for anyone else. Not that anyone else can make me come so good.” Virgil moaned, as Logan’s hand started moving in time with his thrusts.

“That’s my beloved.” Logan moaned, watching Virgil loose himself in pleasure.

Virgil’s moans were loud as he started coming, calling Logan’s name as he splattered his own stomach. Logan slowly let him go, before sliding out of him and letting his legs down gently before pulling the panties out of Roman’s mouth.

“Please.” He gasped, cock throbbing, eyes hopeful.

“Please what?” Logan asked, reaching into the drawer next to him.

“Let me fuck him, please, I know it won’t feel as good.” Roman said, watching Logan pull out a few wipes.

“Why would you get something?” Virgil asked, his head rolling to look at the two. “Why did you ungag him anyway?”

“All in good time.” Logan said, cleaning off his own hard on before tossing the wipes in the trash.

Going behind Roman’s chair, made Roman wiggle a little before jolting as Logan suddenly spun the chair around. Leaning it against the bed, Roman looked confused until Logan moved to his side and lifted a leg to the other side before kneeling.

“Use your mouth for something good, for once.” Logan said, thumb pulling open Roman’s mouth, before pressing his cock in.

Roman nodded slightly, bobbing his head over Logan’s cock, watching the flickers of pleasure on his face. Though he wasn’t looking back, his eyes were focused behind him, making Roman realize that he could hear Virgil fingering himself.

“You look so fucking hot, using him like a tool to your end.” Virgil moaned softly, his spent cock trying to twitch back to life.

Logan let out a groan, the only real warning Roman got before the other was coming, spilling down his throat. Roman swallowed as much as he could, before Logan pulled back, spinning his chair back around. Watching as Logan crawled on the bed, pressing a deep kiss to Virgil’s lips.

“Please?” Roman sobbed, his cock throbbing against his stomach.

“Please what?” Logan sighed.

“I was good, I got you off, please.”

“So? I didn’t say you got anything, did I?” Logan asked, making Roman sob again.

“Aww, come on, Lo. Be nice.” Virgil smirked, leaning up and whispering in his ear, before pressing a kiss to his neck.

“If I must.”

Sliding to the edge of the bed, Logan pulling Roman forward on his chair, wrapping his hand around his cock. Roman’s cock throbbed in his hand as he stroked him in fast strokes, as Roman shook his head.

“No, please, let me fuck Virgil, please.” Roman hiccuped as he got closer to the edge he didn’t want.

“No.”

Roman cursed as suddenly Logan’s hands were gone, leaving Roman into a ruined orgasm, coming in small streams down his cock. Logan pulled back, grabbing a few small towels, handing one to Virgil before cleaning up Roman.

“Untie me?” Roman asked, once he was clean.

Logan nodded, making quick work of the ropes and helping Roman to the bed and lying down on his back. Virgil curled to his side, pressing kisses to Roman’s jaw line, hand rubbing the dark lines.

“I’ll leave you two to your routine.” Logan said, as Roman kissed the other male, turning to grab his clothes.

“No,” Roman’s wrecked voice said, making him turn back around, making Logan tilt his head. “Stay, please?”

Logan looked to Virgil, who nodded and patted the bed on the other side of Roman, before holding out his hand. Walking slowly, Logan took a seat before getting pulled to lay next to Roman, getting the royals arm wrapped around him.

“I- I don’t.”

“We’ll talk tomorrow, just, please?” Roman asked, looking at him with tired eyes.

“Okay.” Logan nodded, taking his glasses off and setting them on the night stand.

Both gave him a small kiss before they settled in for the night, all wrapped together, content and sated.


	23. Day 23. Size difference. Moxiety.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 23. Size difference. Moxiety.  
> Warnings: None.

“We have a problem.”

Virgil knew the day was going to just be wonderful, after Roman had burst into his room and told him that. Following Roman downstairs, he could see Logan peering at something on the table, holding a notebook and writing things down. For a moment he had wondered where Patton was, until he saw movement on the table.

Roman wasn’t even sure what he did, he had been reading from a book that he found in his realm when Patton had come in. Next thing he knew was that Patton was the size of a ken doll, and he had no clue how to reverse it. Virgil could already feel his blood pressure and anxiety rising when he sat at the table, putting his face to Patton’s level. The moral side had run right to him, climbing into his hood and hiding from Logan, who had been trying to study him.

Virgil had shoo’d Logan away and told Roman he needed to fix it, before taking himself and Patton to the kitchen for breakfast. While Virgil cooked, Patton babbled his ear off, holding onto the cartilage so he didn’t fall. Once they had finished eating, Patton eating what he could, before Virgil sat them on the couch.

“I’m bored.” Patton huffed, pulling on Virgil’s ear lobe.

“I know, I’m sorry that Roman can’t work faster.” Virgil said, earning an ear pull from Patton.

“It’s not his fault.”

Virgil just cocked an eyebrow at him, earning Patton pulling on his ear again, making Virgil laugh.

“What do you want to do, Pat?” Virgil asked, putting his phone in his pocket.

“What I really want to do, I can’t.” And Virgil could hear the pout in his voice.

“And what’s that?”

“Have sex with you.”

Virgil choked on air as his eyes flicked around the living room and to where Logan was in the kitchen.

“Patton.” He hissed.

“What? No one but you can hear me.” Patton said, and Virgil felt him place a kiss on his cheek. “And when I had gone to check on Roman, I was going to tell him that he was in charge of breakfast, so I could come wake you up. I haven’t done that in a while, wake you up with my mouth around you.”

Virgil felt himself flush and shift, keeping his eyes on Logan, hoping he didn’t look to closely to him.

“Pat, please.” He swallowed hard.

“You always sound so pretty for me when you wake up like that, still so sleepy and just waking up, already moaning my name.” Patton hummed, his voice going husky like when he was turned on, which only made Virgil harder.

“I-I.”

“You could always take me upstairs, I wouldn’t be able to stop you. Could watch you touch yourself for me.”

Virgil swallowed hard again, before standing up and heading to the stairs.

“Going to my room.” He called to Logan, who made an affirmative noise.

Getting to his room, Virgil threw open the door before going in and closing the door behind him. Softly helping Patton out of his hood, he laid down before letting Patton onto his chest. Patton clambered forward towards his face, pressing a tiny kiss to the middle of Virgil’s bottom lip.

“Go on, touch yourself for me.” Patton said, hands holding onto Virgil’s face.

Nodding his head as little as he could, Virgil undid his jeans, pulling his cock out and slowly stroking it. Patton gazed over his shoulder, letting out a whining moan, his own cock throbbing in his khakis.

“Want you, so bad.” Patton pouted, rubbing a hand over himself, before biting his lip.

Standing up on the shaky platform under him, Patton undid his own pants, pulling himself out as well. Stroking himself a few times, Patton turned back towards Virgil who was watching with rapt attention.

“Stick your tongue out for me?” Patton asked.

Doing as requested, Virgil tried to keep his breathing even as Patton rubbed his cock against his tongue. Letting out a tiny moan, Patton pushed his pants down further, resting his hands on Virgil’s cheeks. Thrusting his hips, dragging his cock over Virgil’s tongue, moaning his name as the pleasure overtook him. He could feel Virgil shaking with the want to move his own hand faster, but trying to keep as still as possible to not dislodge him.

The feel of Virgil’s tongue was a familiar one, but so different as he could feel each tiny bump. He could also feel Virgil’s breath coming out in short pants through his nose, as he kept his tongue out for Patton. Virgil came first, a moan making his chest rumble, making Patton fall more against his face, hips still moving. Patton followed soon after, small drops against Virgil’s tongue.

Taking a few steps back, Patton fell to his knees on Virgil’s chest, rising up and down with his breathing. For a few moments everything was still and calm, their breathing trying to even out, until Patton was suddenly normal sized again. And straddling Virgil’s head.  
And  
“I’m sorry!” Patton squeaked, scrambling backwards until he was on Virgil’s thighs, looking at him with worried eyes.

“I’m fine,” Virgil coughed, his hand over his heart, the other rubbing Patton’s thighs. “It’s alright, it’s not like you meant it.”

“I’m still so..” Patton got cut off as Roman suddenly burst into the room.

“I have found… my eyes.” Roman shouted, covering both eyes. “Uhm, just came to tell you that the secret to getting Patton back is release, but well, seems like you figured that out. Ok, I’m going to go now, bye.”

Roman turned quickly and ran out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him as Virgil started laughing. Patton looked concerned for a moment longer, before his own laughter joined Virgil’s.

“Later, we’re going to have to apologize.” Patton said, once they had calmed down.

“Later?” Virgil asked, letting out a small gasp as Patton laid on top of him, their exposed cocks pressing together.

“Mhm, later. Because right now I really just want to kiss you.”

“Can’t say no to that.” Virgil mumbled, letting Patton press their lips together, feeling Patton’s cock twitch to life against his, making him moan. “Pat.”

“Shhh, just let me take care of you, yea?”

“Y-yea.”


	24. Day 24. Bath. Anxceit.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 24. Bath. Anxceit.  
> Warnings: Deceit. Though this one did become more sweet than smutty.

Virgil let out a slow breath through his nose as he let his hoodie fall off his shoulders and onto the tile floor. Another ripple of pain ran through him as he pulled his shirt off, letting it fall as well. Leaning over the tub was a whole new mess of pain through him, but he got the water started and the plug in. Grabbing the counter, he hefted himself back up and undid his pants pushing them down with his underwear, before stepping out of them.

The week had been a bad one for Thomas, meaning he had been working extra overtime, which then left him like this. Each and every part of him hurt and ached, so he figured a bath might help. The only issue now was getting into the tub.

“I can do this.” Virgil mumbled, scrubbing his hand over the side of his face.

Taking a step forward he went to lift his leg to step into the water, when the support legs knee suddenly gave out. He could feel himself falling and closed his eyes, tensing for an impact that never came. Blinking his eyes open, he looked down at what had stopped him from hitting the porcelain, seeing a yellow gloved hand.

“Dee.” Virgil breathed, wincing as he turned his head to look over his shoulder.

The snake faced side gave him a look that Virgil couldn’t quite read, as he helped him stand back up. Virgil couldn’t even find it in him to cover himself, feeling confused and grateful that he hadn’t actually fallen.

“Why?”

“I don’t get a ringing in my ears when one of you lies, especially not if it’s a big one.”

“I didn’t…. oh.”

“Don’t let me help you, V.”

Virgil wanted so much to fight, but even just standing was making him ache more, and the water would feel so good. Nodding his head, he watched Deceit quickly pull of his gloves and cape, rolling his sleeves up. Wrapping Virgil’s arm around his shoulders, he easily picked Virgil up and slowly lowered him into the water. A small hiss left Virgil as the nearly too hot water touched his skin, but it quickly started to feel amazing.

Once he was fully in the water, Virgil expected Deceit to leave him be, but the other knelt down next to the tub. Looking over the things that Virgil had for showers or baths, he picked up a bath bomb and put it in the water, turning the faucet off. Virgil watched the ball roll around and fizz as Deceit grabbed a washcloth and a bottle of soap. Adding some of the soap to the cloth, Deceit dipped it in the water and lathered it up before he moved to Virgil’s feet.

Starting at his toes, Deceit slowly and carefully started washing him, making sure to add some pressure with his other hand. Virgil let out a soft whimper, that turned into a moan as he moved to his calves, working out all the knots and tension.

“This week wasn’t horrible to you at all.” Deceit mumbled, working over Virgil’s knees and to his thighs.

“It was.” Virgil agreed, hissing as Deceit found another particularly bad spot on his thigh.

“I’m not sorry.” Deceit said, making sure to work around the spot to loosen it, instead of direct pressure.

Virgil let out a breath, leaning back against the edge, just letting Deceit slowly rub his thighs. Deceit’s hand moving to his hips made him jump a little, but let out a soft noise as the cloth floats away, his hands focused more on massage than cleaning. Working his hands up his sides, fingers working into Virgil’s back, making him breathe out, his toes curling.

“Dee.” He gasped, moving his arms to the edges of the tub.

“I won’t take care of you.” Deceit promised, moving his hands up and over Virgil’s shoulders.

Nodding his head, Virgil felt the blush on his cheeks as he felt the throb between his legs. It had been too long since someone actually did something like this for him, taking care of him so fully. No questions, no nothing, just hands helping the pain and focus fully on him and making him feel good.

“Don’t say yes.” Deceit said, one hand working the muscles of the back of his neck, the other resting on Virgil’s stomach.

“Yes, please.” Virgil breathed out, biting his lip.

Deceit nodded, sliding his hand down and wrapping around Virgil’s cock. The strokes were sure and even, Deceit’s other hand still working over his neck and shoulders. Virgil did his best to stay still, his head falling back as Deceit worked him over. The pleasure built in waves, Virgil’s fingers clenching at the sides of the tub, trying to not tense too much.

“Dee.” Virgil whimpered, hips jerking up.

“Don’t come for me.” Deceit whispered, pulling Virgil to rest their foreheads together.

Virgil’s moans were loud in the small bathroom, his back arching as he came fingers grasping at Deceit’s clothing. Coming down from his high, Deceit leaned and pulled the plug to let the water drain. Grabbing the hose for the shower, Deceit washed Virgil off before putting it back in it cradle. Standing up, Deceit grabbed a towel and helped Virgil stand in the tub and wrapped him in the towel. Picking Virgil up again, Deceit headed into Virgil’s room and sat him on his desk.

“Please move.” Deceit said, before heading back in the bathroom.

Coming back with a new wet washcloth, Deceit cleaned off Virgil’s face before tossing the cloth in the laundry. With a small direction, Deceit pulled out some sleep clothing before helping Virgil into them and then into bed.

“I’ll be ok now, you can leave.” Virgil said around a yawn, trying to hide a wince as he shifted.

“You’re such a good liar, you should totally keep doing it.”

Virgil frowned at him, but was shocked was Deceit snapped his fingers and was suddenly in his pj’s. Climbing on the bed, Deceit slowly helped Virgil to lay half on top of him, so Deceit could keep up the massage to his shoulders. Lifting his head for a moment, Virgil pressed a barely there kiss to Deceit’s jaw before settling again.

“Thanks, Dee.” He breathed, pressing his face further into the side of his neck.

“You’re not welcome, it’ll never happen again and I won’t be here then either.” He said softly, pressing a kiss to Virgil’s cheek when he heard snuffling snores.


	25. Day 25. Scent. LAMP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 25. Scent. LAMP  
> Warning: A/B/O

Roman let out a loud moan against Logan’s neck, rutting his hips against the others, hands holding Logan’s above his head. The pleasure felt amazing, Logan tossing his head back and letting out a loud moan as Roman nipped and sucked at his neck. Between his legs, Roman could feel himself getting slicker by the minute, body needing more. Their cocks were only half hard, neither Omega able to get hard without their mated alpha. Though it still felt good to rut against their other lover.

“Roman.” Logan gasped, as Roman nipped at the edge of his jaw.

“Hm?” Roman asked, panting as he pulled back to look at the other.

“Fingers, please?” Logan asked, running his own hand down to grasp at Roman’s ass, fingers grasping into the flesh.

“Yea, okay.”

Spreading Logan’s legs wider, Roman sunk two of his fingers into the other Omega, sliding up so Logan could do the same. Pressing their lips together, Roman nipped Logan’s lower lip, before kissing him deeper again. Logan gasped harshly, taking in a deep breath through his nose, another scent reaching him. For a moment his lust rattled brain didn’t get what he was smelling, until Roman shifted and their now hard cock ground together.

“Isn’t this a pretty sight.” Virgil’s voice washed over them, making Roman whimper at the deep rumble of his Alpha’s voice.

“It really is.” Patton agreed, both walking further into the room as Roman sat up, cheeks flushed.

“Could smell you all the way upstairs, pretty babies.” Virgil groaned, eyes flickering over the two, cock hard in his pants.

“Did we smell good?” Logan asked, biting his lip.

“Delicious.” Patton growled.

The two Omega’s let out soft whimpers, fingers slowly sliding from the other, Roman moving off Logan. Virgil and Patton coming closer, as Logan sat up and wrapped his arms around Patton’s waist when he came close.

“Please, my Alpha.” Roman begged softly, as Virgil stayed a step away from the large cushioned couch they were on.

“I don’t know, you guys were doing a pretty good job without us, it seemed.” Virgil smirked, making both of the Omega’s whine.

“You know, you’re right.” Patton said, unwrapping Logan’s arms from him and stepping away to where Virgil was.

“Alpha.” Logan pouted.

“I mean, look you’re even both hard, do you even need us?” Virgil asked, humming as Patton wrapped his arms around his waist, kissing his neck.

“Your scent.” Roman started, trailing off as Patton ran his hand over the bulge in Virgil’s pants, making him moan.

“Uh huh, so you say.” Virgil’s smirk was back. “If you’re so hard, why don’t you fuck Logan.”

Roman’s eyes grew, flicking between the two Alpha’s and Logan, who’s mouth was open as he panted softly at the scent of his Alpha getting more aroused.

“That sounds like a great idea.” Patton said, slipping his hand into Virgil’s pants, wrapping around his cock.

Virgil let out a soft curse at the feeling and the sight of Logan lying on his back again, Roman shuffling between his legs. It took another nod from Patton before Roman guided his smaller Omega cock slowly into Logan, four moans filling the room. Roman’s thrusts were uncoordinated, from lack of practice, his hole getting slicker as Patton gave Virgil pleasure.

Logan’s moans made Roman shiver, a mix of arousal and mild jealousy, his hole aching to be filled. Virgil’s fingers grasped Patton’s hips, as he ground against him, the scent of his Omega being fucked making him so hard.

“Call it, Pat.” Virgil groaned, his pupils blown wide, fingers itching to grab his Omega.

Patton kissed his neck once more before letting him go, letting Virgil push his pants down and sit down on the other end of the couch.

“Come here.” Virgil said, making Roman pull out and scramble to him.

Roman straddled his legs, sliding down Virgil’s cock with ease, a loud whine as he bottomed out. Patton shoved off his own pants before taking Roman’s place, easily sliding deep inside his Omega.

The slick sounds of the pairs moving filled the room, Logan and Roman’s whines as they show their throats to their Alpha’s. Virgil pulled Roman close, one hand holding Roman’s shoulder, the other going to his cock. Logan’s slick around him made the glide so much easier, as he stroked him to the same beat as Roman riding him. Pressing his lips to Roman’s neck, he nipped and licked over the claiming mark Virgil left forever and a day ago.

Logan’s moans came in waves, his fingers clenched into Patton’s shoulders, back arching off the couch. Patton’s hands grasping his hips, holding him down as he thrust into him, Logan’s cock bobbing and leaking on his own stomach.

“Come for me.” Virgil growled into Roman’s ear, biting Roman’s neck as his knot started stretching him.

Roman choked out a scream as he started coming, spraying Virgil’s shirt as he pressed harder down on Virgil’s cock. Virgil’s hands moved to hold Roman’s hips as his knot grew to full size, locking them together, come pumping into Roman.

“Pat, my Alpha, please?” Logan whined, fingers clenching harder to his shoulders as he could feel his knot teasing his rim before pressing into him.

“Uh uh, you can come just like this, I know you can. Be a good boy for me.” Patton panted, thrusts making way to grinding as his knot grew too big.

Logan shook his head hard, cock throbbing as Patton’s knot fully expanded, sending him over the edge. Patton’s come was still pumping into him, making his spent cock twitch, a few more drops of come leaking out.

“Are you ok?” Virgil asked, taking his shirt off and cleaning Roman up softly.

“I’m ok, my Alpha. Are you upset with me?” Roman asked, curling up as best he could against Virgil’s chest.

“Not at all. You mentioned one night that you wished you could feel what it was like to actually fuck Logan, which is a nice feeling.” Virgil laughed as Patton agreed, taking his own shirt off to clean said Omega. “And seeing you hard, with me just being close, not actually touching you. Gave me the idea.”

“And an amazing idea it was, Virge.” Patton smiled, helping Logan up so they could both be sitting, Patton’s legs crossed under Logan. “Do you agree, my Omega?”

“Indeed.” Logan nodded, yawning as he laid his head on Patton’s shoulder.

“Why don’t you two try and nap.” Virgil suggested, running his hand over Roman’s back. “We’ll wake you when it’s time to clean up.”

Getting two soft confirmations made Virgil chuckle and wrap Roman closer, pressing a kiss to his shoulder. Patton mirrored his motions, rubbing his hand over Logan’s back, humming a soft tune, lulling their two Omega’s to sleep.


	26. Day 26. Lactation. DLAMP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 26. Lactation. DLAMP.  
> Warnings: Lactation. Age regression. hunger pains (While this does deal with all that, the actual sexual parts are not with the age regressed person.) Deceit.

Deceit tried not to sigh as he heard Patton starting to cry again in the other room, Roman’s voice trying to calm him. No one really knew what had happened, or why Patton was now suddenly age regressed to an unknown age. While it wasn’t that strange that he was age regressed, that happened from time to time, it was how young he seemed to be. Normally he was able to hold a sippy cup at least, maybe even be able to talk to them in random words. Today though the cup would fall to the ground and just make Patton cry again. Plus the fact that none of them even knew what had happened to make him like this.

“Virge, what don’t do we do?” Deceit asked, as Virgil washed out Patton’s unused bottle of milk.

“I don’t know,” Virgil sighed. “I wish Logan was here, but him and Rem were needed.”

“It’s your turn, Dee. He doesn’t want me.” Roman sighed, coming in and sitting heavily at the table.

Deceit nodded his head, heading back to the living room where Patton was sitting on the floor, still crying. Patton was leaned against the couch, his motor skills more or less failing him in his little state. Sitting on the floor close to him, Deceit fidgeted as he wondered about trying to touch him or not.

“Hey, it’s alright.” Deceit said softly, his double talk failing him as his worry for Patton grew.

Patton hiccuped, eyes trailing over the other the other, his chest still hitching but his cries were starting to tamper down to whimpers.

“There you go, it’s alright, no need to cry.” Deceit said, reaching out and gently drying the tears on Patton’s cheeks.

Reaching up, Patton grabbed Deceit’s hand, pulling himself closer, small whimpers still falling from his lips. Deceit helped him move into his lap, sitting sideways across him, tucking his head against his chest. Letting out a small breath, Deceit felt relief that Patton was done crying, but there was still a worry in his chest. Patton had been refusing to eat today as well, he wouldn’t drink from the bottle or take a spoon of food, nothing. They weren’t even sure how long he had been this way before they found him, since they were only alerted when he had started screaming, which only stopped in bursts. And that was still quite early in the morning, and he hadn’t had anything all day.

Virgil came quietly into the room, handing Deceit a new bottle, moving away when Patton whimpered. Trying to give him the plastic nipple, Patton just started breathing hard again, like he was about to scream again. Pulling the bottle away, he tossed it back to Virgil, who sighed with Deceit.

“I don’t know what to do.” Deceit said, making Virgil jump a little at the truth, but nodded.

“Us either, but he needs to eat.”

Deceit nodded, petting Patton’s head while the heart whimpered again, rubbing his stomach as the two others heard it grumble. That put a deeper frown on their faces, proving their worst fears, that Patton was hungry. Deceit himself felt like crying as Patton’s tears soaked his shirt, so confused at what to do. He was nearly acting like a newborn baby, not able to hold himself up or anything, just wanted someone. As that train of thought came through him, he got an idea, that put a bigger stone in his stomach.

“You thought of something.” Virgil said, reading the emotions on his face.

“I did, but I’m not sure how well you two are going to like it.”

“At this point, I’m willing to try anything.” Virgil said.

“Breast feeding.” Deceit said, watching Virgil’s face go through a range of emotions. “He’s not acting like a child, he’s acting.”

“Like a baby.” Roman finished, stepping slightly into the room.

“Do you think you can conjure up a doll or a person that could work?” Deceit asked, trying to pull Patton away only to make him start crying again, until he let him rest again.

“I don’t think he’s going to let anyone touch him right now besides you.” Virgil said, Roman nodding in agreement.

“Then...” Deceit started, feeling apprehension bubble in his stomach.

“We can shape shift.” Is all Roman said, making Deceit sigh, but nod his head.

Closing his eyes for a moment, Deceit tried to focus his tired mind, though trying to fully shift was failing him. Letting out a sigh, he tried again, this time just focusing on his chest and felt relief at the feeling of his pecs growing into breasts, tender and full of milk. Opening his eyes again, Deceit looked down at his chest which now stuck out against his shirt.

“Fingers crossed.” Deceit said, the other two nodding, eyes still in attention to the two making Deceit turn red.

Moving Patton a little to the side, he quickly worked his shirt open and pulled out one of the breasts. For a long moment, it didn’t seem like Patton was going to take the bait and they would be back to where they were. But Patton’s mouth soon sealed over the nipple, attaching himself and started to suck. Deceit took a harsh breath in, a mix of feeling running through him, the top being relief that Patton was actually eating.

“It’s working.” Roman breathed, sounding just as relieved.

“T-that it is.” Deceit stuttered, petting his hand through Patton’s hair as he suckled on him.

“Are you ok?” Virgil asked, as Deceit cleared his throat.

“My- my nipples,” He coughed as Patton pulled himself closer. “Are quite sensitive.”

“Oh.” Virgil said, as Deceit clenched his jaw, but still held Patton close to him as he continued to suckle.

“Don’t worry about it, i-it’s a necessity.” Deceit winced.

The other two left Deceit to the feeding, Patton’s eyes dry for the first time all day. At one point Patton pulled away with a small whimper, making Deceit realize that it was because the breast wasn’t giving milk anymore. Turning him around, he let him latch on to the other side and start the small torture again. At one point Deceit noticed that Patton was getting heavier in his arms, before he pulled of the nipple. Looking down, Deceit realized that Patton was asleep, his breathing even and soft.

“Virge, Ro.” He called out as softly as he could, footsteps coming meaning they did hear it.

“He’s asleep.” Virgil breathed in relief.

“Should we try and move him?” Roman asked in a whisper, stepping closer.

“I think we should try, and then just sink him out to his room, and if he wakes I’ll move to the couch and hold him again.”

Roman nodded, bending down and gently lifting Patton into his arms before standing and sinking out. Deceit sighed in relief, pulling his shirt off and trying to stand, but hissing as his legs protested.

“Legs fell asleep?” Virgil asked.

“Yea.” Deceit nodded, stretching them out.

Coming over to him, Virgil helped him onto the couch, letting him lean against him. Virgil Wrapped his arms around him, resting his chin on his shoulder, noticing he still had breasts.

“How are you feeling?” Virgil asked, moving his hand up and let his thumb brush the bottom swell, making Deceit shiver.

“They’re sore, but I’m to tired to shift back.”

“Just sore?” Virgil asked, letting his thumb brush over one of the reddish nipples, making Deceit hiss and squirm.

“Virge.” He gasped, letting his eyes slip shut.

“You did so good today, we’re such a good daddy. Now let us take care of you, like you did for him.”

“Us?” Deceit asked, before another set of hands wrapped around his waist.

“Yes, us.” Roman said, meeting his eyes when Deceit opened his.

“You came up with a brilliant solution, that really worked. It gave Patton susitnace and let him relax enough to fall asleep. And you did it, even though you knew that it would either hurt or make you hard.” Virgil told him, kissing his neck, hand grasping his breasts and kneading them softly.

Deceit let out a soft whine as Virgil’s fingers pinched at his nipples, a few droplets of milk leaking out. Roman was quick to undo his pants, pulling them down to his thighs, letting his cock out into the open. Wrapping his hand around the base, Roman took the tip into his mouth, giving it a soft suck. Virgil’s fingers were soft in their pinching and squeezing, more drips of milk falling to his stomach as Deceit moaned.

“Such a good, Daddy. Letting us take care of you after a long day of taking care of your baby.” Virgil purred in his ear, making him moan as Roman slid further down his cock.

“Please, so good.” Deceit gasped, his hips twitching as Virgil nipped and sucked at the side of his neck.

“Shhh, just lay back and enjoy.” Roman smirked, pulling off for a moment before taking him in again.

Deceit nodded slightly, letting his head fall to the side to give Virgil more room to mark up the side of his neck. Virgil hummed against his skin, taking the space Deceit gave him, sucking dark marks on him. Roman’s hands ventured over his hips, rubbing the sore muscles as his head bobbed faster over him. Virgil’s hands were still slowly groping him, fingers teasing the nipples in slow circles.

Biting his lip hard, Deceit tried to muffle his loud moan as he started coming, hands clenching at Virgil’s legs. Letting his eyes slide shut, he felt Roman pull his underwear back up but his pants down.

“Come on, Dee. Why don’t you go take a nap.” Virgil asked, turning his head towards him to press a kiss to his lips.

“That would require moving.” Deceit said, once the kiss broke. “And you’re hard.”

“And I have a prince that totally likes getting bent over. You can thank me physically at a later date if you want to, I’m not saying you need to. This was a thank you for taking care of Patton.” Virgil said.

“And I’m more than willing to take you upstairs, by scaly love.”

Deceit nodded slowly, yawning again, making a small face when his chest jiggled, but he shook his head and made a tank top appear on himself.

“Not going to get rid of them?” Virgil asked, as Roman got off the couch.

“No, Patton may not be back to normal when he wakes up, and I want to be ready.”

Virgil smiled at him, giving him another kiss before Roman picked Deceit up into his arms and sunk them out of the room. Popping up in Patton’s room, the heart still sleeping soundly, Roman pressed a kiss to Deceit’s lips.

“Sleep well, my love.” Roman whispered against his lips, kissing him deeply again before setting him on the bed.

Roman sunk out of the room as Deceit rolled to face Patton on the bed. Patton’s breathing was soft, his face a look of pure relaxation, making Deceit smile. Settling in, Deceit let his own eyes slide shut as he let the pure exhaustion take over him. For a moment he worried as Patton moved, but the heart only slid closer to him before settling again. Pressing a kiss to Patton’s forehead, Deceit had a smile on his face as he drifted off.


	27. Day 27. Exhibitionism. Analogical.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 27. Exhibitionism. Analogical.  
> Warnings: Vampire Logan.

Logan growled as he sat down on the small cot that Roman’s magic room had, as he looked at the walls that sparked. This was all his fault anyway, if he hadn’t mushed up those weird berries and Logan hadn’t mistaken them for crofters. Right after he ate them, he felt weird and that’s when Roman had come in and snapped them to this room as he saw Logan’s teeth growing. Hissing slightly, Logan licked over his new pointy teeth before looking towards the camera and speaker in the upper corner of the room. He wasn’t actually sure who was watching him, the job cycled through all the others, as Roman was in his realm trying to find a cure.

Looking at the small door that was his only real key to the outside, he huffed, knowing that if he touched it, it would disappear; Only to be opened from the outside with some sort of key or something. The rest of where a normal sized door was there and see through, just the small sparks showing something was there. The food that one of them, he thinks Remy, put there earlier was still left untouched, he wasn’t exactly hungry. Thirsty on the other hand, he felt that pain in his very being, the want for blood.

Letting his gaze fall on the camera again, he knew that he couldn’t hypnotize the one on the other end. But maybe he could tease them in another way. Lying back on the cot, Logan let his hands run over his chest, thumbs brushing against his nipples. Letting out a loud moan, he slid one hand down and over the bulge forming in his pants at his touches. His fingers wrapped around the bulge as he pulled his shirt up and then off, licking his thumb and bringing his nipple to a hard point.

Undoing his pants with one hand, Logan lifted his hips to push the rest of his clothing off of him and onto the floor. Shifting so his open legs were facing the camera, he slowly worked his cock, fingers teasing over his whole.

“What I wouldn’t give for a nice cock to fuck me.” He gasped, bringing his fingers up to his lips, licking over them before moving back between his legs, pressing teasingly into his hole.

Biting his lip, he tried not to let the frustration show on his face, as he spread his legs wider.

“Please, at least bring me some lube, you wouldn’t want me to hurt myself.” He fake pouted, hoping that Patton was the one watching.

The speaker crackled to life for a moment, the person mumbling a short ‘fine’ before it was quiet. Logan smirked as he stood up and went over to the door, waiting to see his guard. At first Logan almost thought it was the personification of sleep, because of the aviators, until he saw the hoodie. Trying to keep his flirty nature, not wanting to show his anger, he licked his lips looking Virgil up and down.

“Did you bring me what I asked for?” Logan purred, still letting his fingers tease up and down his length.

“Back up, Lo.” Virgil said, holding up the bottle of lube and a vibrator.

“Just a toy, you don’t want to fuck me?” Logan asked, pouting his bottom lip out, focusing on the hard-on in Virgil’s pants.

“I do, but I also don’t want my neck ripped out. Now back up, or I’m not opening the door.”

Logan huffed, backing himself up and crossing his arms as Virgil opened the small door and dropped the stuff in. Closing the door again, he started to walk away before Logan called to him.

“What?” He asked, his eyebrow cocking over the frame of the sunglasses.

“Don’t you want to stay and watch?” Logan asked, coming back and picking up the things.

“Logan.” Virgil’s voice had a warning in it.

“What? I just want you close, see exactly what I’m doing to you. Is that too much to ask?” Logan fluttered his eyelids.

Virgil growled slightly, but didn’t move away, just stood there and made a motion to Logan to get on with it. Pulling his cot closer to the door, Logan got back on it and flicked open the lube, bending his legs up, spread wide. Coating his fingers, Logan slid them back between his legs, finger circling over his hole. Moaning Virgil’s name, Logan slid his finger deeper, rocking it in and out.

“Bet your fingers would feel so much better, long and thin, be able to hit all the right spots.” Logan purred, pressing his finger in deeper, before pulling out and adding a second one slowly.

“Not going to work, Logan.” Virgil husked out, his cock visibly throbbing.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, V. I’m just making a point.” Logan moaned, thrusting his fingers in and out of himself.

Virgil groaned, hand sliding over himself, pressing the heel of his hand against the head of his cock. Logan moaned again, sliding his fingers out of himself before adding more lube and pressing in three. Panting out Virgil’s name, Logan pulled his third finger out before moving his other hand down. Pressing two fingers of each hand in himself, he ignored the slightly burning as he pulled himself wide.

“See, I’m all nice and stretched for you, wouldn’t it feel so good to slide your cock right in?” Logan asked, eyes locked on where Virgil’s hand was sliding in his pants.

“You have a vibrator, use it.” Virgil moaned, wrapping his hand around himself.

Logan frowned again, grabbing the toy and lubing it up, before he moved to get on his hands and knees. Pressing his face into the material of the cot, he spread his legs and reached back, teasing over his hole. Turning the toy on, he slowly sunk it into himself, moaning Virgil’s name as he did so.

“Please, need your cock so bad, want to come around it.” Logan whined, thrusting the toy in and out.

“I can’t, fuck, I can’t, Logan.” Virgil groaned, his hand moving to match the movements of the vibrator.

“Yes you can, just open the door and come in, fuck me nice and deep. Bet coming in me would feel better than coming in your underwear.” Logan pleaded, the vibrator pressing against his prostate.

Virgil shook his head, even though Logan couldn’t see it, as his fingers twitched against the wall as he leaned against it. Logan moaned loudly as he started coming against the cot, his back arching so invitingly. Virgil fell over the edge moments later, coming in his underwear, pressing his forehead against his arm.

Logan pulled the toy out of himself, turned if off and set it on the ground and he moved to stand. Virgil backed up from the door, wiping his hand on the inside of his underwear, looking at Logan.

“You know that no one can come in there, you’re thirsty. And since we don’t know what happened, we can’t let you drink or it might end up being irreversable.” Virgil sighed, watching Logan nod.

“Yea, yea, no one asked you.” Logan huffed, kicking the cot.

“If you still want what you were teasing me with when you’re back to normal I’m more than willing. If you don’t and this was just to get me in there, if you don’t, we’ll just forget this. Try and eat something, Roman’s doing his best to get you back.” Virgil said, turning and walking away.

Logan frowned, looking at the food next to the door, before sitting down and pulling it closer. As he ate the hamburger he felt the thirst go away a tiny bit, it was still there and he was still frustrated. The logical part knew that Virgil was right, that he needed to be kept dry in case that was a trigger to keep him this way. Though it didn’t help the thirst, and he knew that Virgil was going to make sure that no one else fell for it.

Though he was more than sure that when Roman fixed all this, he owed Virgil an apology and maybe a blow job. Because Logan did want him sexually, that part wasn’t an act, but he should have known Virgil was too smart to fall for his tricks. And if that knowledge got him hard again, Virgil could enjoy the show again.


	28. Day 28. Omorashi. Analogical.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 28. Omorashi. Analogical.
> 
> Warning: Omorashi, Dom/Sub tones, meanness

Logan swallowed hard as he felt Virgil’s hands on his shoulders, a kiss pressed behind his ear before a soft clink of metal was heard. Moments later a thin strip of metal was placed around his throat, before being locked into place.

“Stand up for me.” Virgil asked in his ear, the other doing as told.

Virgil’s hands pressed Logan’s sleep pants down quickly, the feeling of a cock cage being put into place before being locked. Logan’s cheeks were red, praying that no one else would walk into the kitchen and see him like this. Being in the collar was one thing, seeing him naked was another thing entirely. Pulling Logan’s pants back up, Virgil placed a kiss against the side of his neck before letting him sit back down.

“Drink your coffee before it gets too cold, my sweet pea. And you should have another, wouldn’t want you to get tired today, plus you need your vitamin C.” Virgil smirked, running his fingers through Logan’s hair.

“Yes, Master.” Logan breathed out, picking up his coffee cup and taking a drink of it.

Virgil moved away from him and to the fridge, pulling out the orange juice and pouring two tall glasses of it. Setting one in front of Logan, he drank the other himself as the other two come in and get going on their own breakfasts.

“This coffee looks old,” Roman mumbled, pulling pot out and swishing it around. “If I make another will anyone drink it with me?”

Logan tried not to sigh as Virgil smirked, giving him a look that made Logan’s stomach flip.

“I will.” Logan said, finishing off the semi warm liquid, pushing the cup out as Roman nodded and got to making another pot.

“Good boy.” Virgil purred in Logan’s ear, as he sat down, kissing his cheek.

Logan felt himself flush as he started sipping on the orange juice, feeling grateful that he had gone to the bathroom before coming downstairs.

~*~

“Virgil.” Logan coughed softly, as he scooted closer to where Virgil was sitting on the couch.

Virgil’s lips twitched up at the corner, but he just turned another page in his book. Logan tried not to whine, his eyes flickering over to where Roman and Patton were sitting at the table playing a board game. Leaning in, Logan pressed his mouth against Virgil’s shoulder to muffle himself as his bladder gave another twinge.

“Master, please?” He breathed.

“Hey, Pat. Do we have ice cream?” Virgil asked, making Logan bite his hoodie to stop another whimper.

“We live in Thomas’ mind, we have whatever you want to have.” Roman pointed out, moving his piece on the board.

“Then can you make some milkshakes?” Virgil asked, feeling Logan squeeze his arm as he shifted on the couch.

Roman waved his hand a bit, before pointing at the table next to Virgil where two chocolate shakes were sitting. Of course Roman would be extra, and they were piled his with whipped cream and sprinkles, golden straws sticking from them.

“Here you go, sweet pea.” Virgil smiled, handing one to Logan who bit his lip not to pout.

Virgil lifted his own and took a long drink, cocking his eyebrow, making Logan follow suit taking a sip. Logan’s legs shifted together and the small muffled clink of the lock on his cage sounded when he did so. Smirking, Virgil finished his shake off, rubbing Logan’s knee as he did the same, setting the glass down a little harder than necessary.

“I’ll be right back, my love.” Virgil said, leaning in and pressing a kiss to Logan’s lips, before moving to his ear. “I have to pee.”

Logan squirmed again as Virgil got up and headed to the bathroom, falling against the back of the couch to hide himself from the others. Because of the cage Logan was completely at Virgil’s mercy, not even getting a break that came in the form of an erection. Virgil came back a few minutes later, pressing Logan to lay back before lying on him, head resting on his lower stomach, making his bladder protest.

~*~

“Master, please!”

Virgil chuckled low in his throat as he lead Logan to the bathroom, where the shower was already running, pulling Logan’s shirt off. Opening the toilet, Virgil pointed at him to sit, making Logan whimper as Virgil took his own clothing off.

“I need to shower, is there a problem? Do you not want to see me naked?” Virgil asked, frowning and letting his shoulders drop.

“I do, I love seeing you naked!” Logan whined, wrapping his hands around Virgil’s hips and pulling him close to press his face to his stomach.

“Then I don’t see what you’re whining about, my sweet pea.”

“Master, I have to go.” He groaned, trying to ignore his brain telling him he’s on the toilet, and ignoring his natural response to that.

“Go? Go where? I thought you wanted to see me naked?”

Logan whined again, pressing his legs together tighter, fighting so hard to ignore the running water and his bladder screaming at him. After the milkshakes Virgil had made another pot of coffee and made Logan drink half of it himself. Then they had cookies and two glasses of milk with Patton, then evening tea, three cups, with Roman.

“I do, Master, fuck.”

“Oh! Why didn’t you just tell me you wanted to pleasure me?”

A hiccuping sob came from Logan’s mouth as Virgil pulled his mouth open, rubbing the tip of his cock against his lips. Logan squirmed again as he took Virgil into his mouth, trying to move to the base and go fast.

“Uh uh uh, now is that how you suck me, sweet pea?” Virgil asked, pulling on Logan’s hair, pulling him off.

“No, Master.” Logan whined, the pain and pleasure of Virgil’s fingers in his hair tugging again.

“Get on your knees and spread your legs.” Virgil commanded, stepping back.

Logan’s eyes widened, letting out a choked noise as he slid off the toilet, his bladder sloshing as he dropped. He tried spreading his legs, but each time a few dribbles fell from his cock, getting his underwear wet.

“Ma-aster, I can’t.”

“Excuse me?” Virgil asked, tapping his fingers impatiently on his hips.

“I can’t spread my legs, I’m too full, I have to pee.”

“Are you going to wet yourself, sweet pea? Make a mess on the floor?” Virgil asked.

“Nooo please, don’t make me wet myself.” Logan shook his head, legs still pressed together.

“Too bad.” Virgil said, worming his foot between Logan’s and shoving his legs apart, making Logan fall with his legs in a w.

The dull thunk of Logan’s cage hitting the floor was heard moments before the wet sound of him peeing was. Logan sobbed as his pants grew darker, before a puddle started to spread underneath him. His breath was still catching as Virgil lowered himself to his knees, pulling Logan to him and reaching into his pants. He made quick work of the cage, shoving it to the side as Logan’s cock sprang to life, his face pressed into Virgil’s neck.

Wrapping his hand around the soaked length, Virgil moved in quick strokes, words of praise falling from his lips. It didn’t take long for Logan to come with an echoing moan, dirtying the pants even more. Virgil slowly pulled his hand out, before helping Logan to his feet, pushing his pants and underwear down and off. Logan was still sobbing softly as Virgil lead him into the shower, after making sure the water was still warm.

“Color?” Virgil asked, reaching up and taking Logan’s collar off and tossing it in the sink.

“G-g-.” Logan hiccuped.

“Shhh, just breathe, sweet pea.” Virgil soothed, slowly rubbing his hands over Logan’s back.

It took a few minutes for Logan to come back to himself, still sniffling softly, but his arms wrapped around Virgil’s waist.

“Green.” He said, head still resting on Virgil’s shoulder.

“You sure? I didn’t take you too far?” Virgil asked, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“No, it was perfect. I liked how it felt going on my knees like that.”

“Noted. Maybe next time I won’t have you wait that long, and we can figure out other fun to do with you on your knees for me.”

“You mean suck you?” Logan asked, lifting his head up finally.

“Or you could be on your hands and knees and I can finger you.”

“I like those idea’s.” Logan smiled, leaning in for a kiss.

Virgil met him half way, glad that Logan was coming back to himself, making him jump when a hand wrapped around his cock.

“Lo.” He gasped, arms wrapping tighter around Logan’s shoulders.

“You didn’t get to come, Master.” Logan pouted his bottom lip, making Virgil groan.

“That I didn’t, my sweet pea. Are you going to take care of it for me?” He asked, as Logan pressed him back until he was against the wall of the shower.

“I wouldn’t be a very good boy if I didn’t, Master.” Logan said, grasping Virgil’s hips before moving to his knees, hell bent on making Virgil feel as good as he made him.


	29. Day 29. Sleepy sex. Prinxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 29. Sleepy sex. Prinxiety  
> Warning: Insecurity. And Note, Roman is a trans male

Roman had just put his hair brush down, making sure to get every single knot and tangle, when there was a knock on his door. Tightening the belt on his robe, Roman went to the door and pulled it open, shocked when Virgil all but fell against him.

“My love! Are you alright?” Roman asked, as Virgil wrapped his arms around his waist.

“Just tired, haven’t been able to get any real sleep the past few days, too much stress over getting the newest video out. People are sick of waiting.”

“Ah, but it will be fine, my love,” Roman soothed, pressing a kiss to his head, stepping them further into the room and closing the door. “And if you need to get some sleep, why don’t you stay here tonight?”

Virgil hummed softly, nodding his head and worming his hands under Roman’s robe, his fingers sliding against silk. Roman remembered at the same time he heard Virgil make an inquisitive noise and look at Roman’s legs which were bare.

“What are you wearing?” Virgil asked, pulling back a little and tilting his head, taking in Roman’s red cheeks.

“Unimportant, why don’t you..” Roman trailed off as Virgil’s hands moved to the belt, his own coming to stop him.

“Roman, whatever it is, you can tell me.”

Roman sighed softly but let his hands fall, nodding for Virgil to undo his belt, letting his robe fall open when it was undone. A peak of white silk was the first thing Virgil saw, followed by lace and ribbons, as the rest of the teddy was revealed. Virgil’s eyes wandered to the panties that Roman was wearing, before up to his eyes, which were brimmed with tears.

“Hey, it’s alright, don’t cry.” Virgil said, reaching up and cradling his face. “It’s alright.”

“No, but it’s really not!” Roman cried, more tears running down his cheeks.

“Why don’t you think it is?” Virgil asked, his eyes still tired but now holding a worry for his boyfriend.

“Why? Because it’s a feminine item! I worked so hard to be seen as a male, and then I like wearing things made for who I used to be?”

“Just because you like wearing soft things doesn’t make you less of a man.”

Roman hiccuped slightly, the fire and passion coming from Virgil’s words throwing water on his raging thoughts.

“Men are allowed to like and wear quote unquote girly things, and same goes for women wanting to wear things supposedly gendered to men. You are no less of a man standing in front of me than you were when I didn’t see you in silk. All I see is my gorgeous boyfriend in something more revealing and is still very arousing.”

“But,”

“No buts,” Virgil cut him off, pressing a finger to his lips. “No matter what you want to wear, I will never see you as anything other than a man.”

Roman sobbed softly, wrapping Virgil in his arms, pressing a kiss to Virgil’s lips and holding him close. Virgil smiled against his lips, rubbing his hands along Roman’s sides, siding against the silk.

“Please?” Roman whispered against his lips, making Virgil tilt his head.

“Please what?” Virgil asked, wrapping his arms around his waist, under the robe.

“I know you’re tired, but please put one on?”

Virgil nodded his head, pressing his lips to Roman’s once again before pulling back and starting to pull his own clothes off. Roman pulled his robe off and dropped it to the floor, as he went and pulled another teddy out of his dresser. Turning around, Roman was shocked to see Virgil already naked, reaching out and taking the teddy when he was close enough. Slipping the black silk on, Virgil let it settle and soothed it out, making Roman bite his lip.

“See, two gorgeous men in lingerie.” Virgil smiled, jolting as Roman kissed him again.

Virgil groaned softly as Roman pulled him close, the two sides of silk moving together softly. The lace edge of Roman’s teddy teased against his cock, as he could also feel the wetness on Roman’s panties. Roman’s hands came up to cup the sides of Virgil’s neck, holding him close.

“I want to ride you.” Roman whispered against his lips.

“Yea?” Virgil asked, his hands still squeezing his hips.

“Yes, please, let me?”

“I’m not going to say no.” Virgil hummed, blinking a few times, exhaustion still tugging at the back of his mind.

Kissing him once again, Roman lead them to the bed, before letting Virgil move himself into place. Shimmying out of his panties, Roman tossed them at Virgil, making the tired side laugh and toss them from where they landed on his chest. Climbing on the bed, Roman moved to straddle Virgil’s thighs, grasping his cock. Slowly stroking it to full hardness, Roman shivered at the noises coming from Virgil’s lips.

“Ro.” Virgil mumbled, reaching out and wrapping his hands around Roman’s thighs.

“Are you ready, my love?” Roman asked, scooting up and letting Virgil’s cock slide between his lips.

“Please?” He breathed out, holding his hips down and letting Roman run the show.

Gliding the head of Virgil’s cock a few more times through his wetness, he move it to his hole before pressing down. Virgil groaned, fighting back a yawn as Roman fully seated himself, trying to focus on how good Roman felt.

“I love you, so much.” Roman mumbled, leaning down and wrapping his arm under Virgil’s head.

“I love you too.” Virgil smiled, wrapping his arms around Roman’s back, moaning as Roman continued to roll his hips.

His movements stayed slow and steady, making Virgil groan more, pressing his face into Roman’s neck. One of Roman’s arms moved from behind his head, sliding down between them to tease at his own cock. Virgil couldn’t even bring himself to pull his knees up, but Roman was more than happy to do all the work.

“You’re amazing.” Virgil mumbled, pressing kisses against Roman’s neck, hands loosely holding his hips. “So good to me, such a gorgeous, handsome man you are.”

Roman whimpered, Virgil’s words and the pressing in and against him sending him over the edge. Virgil moaned deeply at the throbbing pressure around him, hips jerking a few times before he started coming. Roman’s lips were on his again, put he could barely respond, his eyes fighting to stay open. Rolling to the side, Roman pressed a kiss to his cheek, conjuring a towel.

“Sleep, my love.” Roman smiled fondly, cleaning Virgil up before pulling the blankets over him.

“Not ‘ithout you.” Virgil mumbled, but his eyes fluttered shut none the less.

Roman chuckled kissing his cheek again before getting out of bed and heading to his bathroom. Virgil was nearly under when Roman came back, sliding under the blankets with him, tucking himself against Virgil’s side.

“Love you, Ro.” Virgil breathed, rolling his head to kiss Roman’s forehead.

“I love you too, my love.” Roman smiled, wrapping his arm tighter around Virgil’s waist, feeling better than he had in a long while, as he followed Virgil into the land of sleep.


	30. Day 30. Gagged. Roceit.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 30. Gagged. Roceit.  
> Warnings: Consentual non-con, degrading names, Deceit.

Roman sighed happily as he looked up at the stars in the sky in his realm, a few shooting stars streaking the sky. The wind blowing over him felt like a warm bath, not too hot even though the fire he had going was still going strong. Long before the stars had actually come out in force, he had shed all of his clothing, putting them in his tent. On trips like this while he did have a tent, that was staked in the ground with golden stakes of course, he didn’t actually use it that often. No, more he preferred to lay out in the middle of the clearing and under the stars.

It wasn’t like anything would actually befall harm to him, it was his realm after all, he controlled everyone. Well, except if one of the other sides came in, but they didn’t often come on these trips. Patton preferred the ones to the beach, Logan was one for cottages in the forest, and Virgil liked cabins up on the snowy mountains. Not that every once and a while the three love birds wouldn’t come camping, they just didn’t feel like it this time. So naked and free it was.

Letting out a small yawn, Roman let his eyes drift shut as he listened to the sounds of nature and the crackling fire. His mind drifted for a moment to thinking about Deceit and maybe he should ask him to come next time if the others didn’t. Not that they wouldn’t agree of him being there, the snake appearanced side had come to other outings, just this would be different. The movie Brokeback mountain flashed through Roman’s mind, making him chuckle a bit before shaking that thought away.

The two weren’t exactly in a relationship, even though Deceit would let Roman do the gestures to him every blue moon. And that was only because of who he was, as a very romantic side, that he felt the want to do the things. More so it was a mutual way of getting off with a willing body and then not really speaking about it. At least until the next time that the urge was present. Though during those moments, Roman always asked that Deceit not lie, as he couldn’t know if the other truly consented or not.

A small snap of a branch caught Roman’s attention for a moment, but it passed just as quick. After all, all animals obeyed him in his realm as well. Feeling sleep overcoming him, Roman stretched out a little more, resting his hands palms up on the pillow above his head, breathing out steadily as he fell asleep, another small branch cracking.

A loud clapping noise startled Roman awake, making his eyes open in a flash when he couldn’t move his arms or legs. Blinking fast a few times Roman went to call out when he realized there was something over his mouth.

“About time.” A voice growled by Roman’s feet, making his eyes snap there.

Roman squirmed a little as he took in the figure in all black stood between his spread legs, standing on the bar that was keeping Roman both spread open and immobile. Looking up for a moment, Roman could see his wrists were tied with his own sash, and it was tied around one of his tent spikes. Looking back at the figure, his stomach was a mix of panic and fear, the persons face hidden by the shadow of his Van Helsing-esk hat.

“I’m sure you thought you were safe here, huh Princy?” The figure asked, kneeling down, toes still pressed to bar as he leaned over him.

Roman’s stomach flip flopped as the figure leaned closer, the fire finally lighting up one half of his face, the scales shimmering in the flickering light.

“But that’s only because of what you can control, not what you can’t.” Deceit smiled, his sharper eye teeth making Roman’s skin break out in goosebumps. “And I know for a fact you can’t control me, so I’m going to have some fun.”

Deceit slipped off his gloves before running his hands over Roman’s bare sides, before his thumbs teased over his nipples. Roman’s back arched as he tried to fight, but the restraints kept him in full immobility. Leaning over his head again, Deceit caught Roman’s eyes before snapping his fingers twice. Roman was breathing heavily still, but snapped twice back before giving a thumbs up.

“You know, it’s almost like you were inviting someone to do this, you know?” Deceit asked, pulling back to just kneeling between his open thighs. “Sleeping under the stars, naked and hard.”

Roman made a noise of disbelief before losing it in a whine, Deceit’s fingers trailing over his cock.

“It must have been some kind of good dream you were having, a hot willing body under you, letting you fuck them hard and fast. Or were you the one being used, a nice thick cock pressed right about here.” Deceit smirked as Roman squirmed, his finger teasing over Roman’s hole. “Oh my, I think I hit the nail on the head, didn’t I?”

Letting out a shaky breath, Roman shook his head but another moan rumbled in his chest as Deceit pulled a bottle of lube from his pocket. Flicking the cap open, Deceit coated two of his fingers before setting the bottle to the side. Hooking his foot around the spreader bar, Deceit pulled it slightly, making Roman bend his knees, his thighs spreading wider.

“There we go, such a good little whore.”

Roman whimpered and pulled slightly at his sash, as Deceit pressed on the bar again to keep his still, one fingers sliding into Roman.

“Oh what do we have here?” Deceit smirked, and Roman gasped as he pressed another finger easily into him. “Was the all mighty prince Roman fucking himself with his fingers, maybe a nice toy, earlier before he laid down to sleep?”

Shaking his head, Roman jolted as he felt Deceit’s fingers glide over his prostate, making his cock jump against his stomach.

“Don’t you lie to me, just look at how good you’re taking my fingers, little slut. Or maybe you conjured up a nice little concubine to take care of you, let him fuck you nice and hard, making you come without a single touch to your cock.”

Roman whimpered as Deceit added more lube to his fingers before adding a third, leaning himself down. The first touches of Deceit’s lips to his cock made it twitch, precome beading at the tip before Deceit’s tongue lapped them up. Roman could feel heat pooling in his stomach, his noises getting louder behind the tape over his mouth.

“Oh I don’t think so,” Deceit smirked, pulling back and sliding his fingers out of Roman. “You’re not coming until I’ve come deep inside of you.”

Backing up, Deceit quickly unhooked the bar from around Roman’s ankles, only to push it up and reattach it right above his knees. Pressing the bar to Roman’s chest, bent him in half, as Deceit made speedy work on pushing his pants and underwear down. One handedly adding lube to his cock, Deceit spread it around, letting out a small moan as Roman whined.

“Don’t worry, little slut, you’ll get this cock.”

Teasing the head against his entrance, Deceit held fast to the bar as he pressed in, both males moaning. Deceit pressed back and forth, watching Roman’s face for any sign of pain as he fully bottomed out.

“Fuck.” Deceit breathed, snapping his fingers again, getting the okay back.

Pulling back to nearly the tip, Deceit sunk in again, before doing it again and again, each time Roman pulling him back in. Roman’s back arched off the blanket as Deceit ground into him before pulling back and pressing in again. The slow thrusts driving him insane in the best way, wanting so much to beg for more, to get to come.

“How does it feel, pretty boy?” Deceit asked, grinding into him a few times before going back to his slow in and out. “Do you like my cock in you, filling you up so much. Bet you want more, huh? To feel my hips smacking against yours, hitting your prostate in the best ways, making you come so hard that you can’t see straight anymore.”

Roman nodded his head fast, trying to rock his hips, but the bar being pressed to him keeping him from any real movements. Deceit’s hand shaking as he rubs over Roman’s thigh, movement’s still slow and deep. Roman’s wrists tugged at the sash around his wrists, whimpers coming from his chest as his cock throbbed at another slow grind.

“Such a pretty prince, all tied up and wanting to be used, to be wrecked.” Deceit smirked, letting his hips snap against Roman’s once, before pulling back slowly again.

Tears of frustration welled in Roman’s eyes as he squirmed again, doing his best to make his words heard under the tape. Deceit leaned over him, making Roman gasp at the change of his thrusts, the tip of his cock now dragging over his prostate. Pressing kisses to Roman’s jaw line, the prince moaned and whimpered, the slow movements nearly worse now.

“Shhh don’t cry.” Deceit purred, tongue catching the salty drops.

Roman let out a small sob as Deceit ground into him again, letting his hips move in small circles. Deceit let out a harsh breath as Roman tightened his muscles around him, making Deceit chuckle darkly.

“Oh, is that how you think you’re going to win?” He asked, moving his kisses to Roman’s neck, nipping the skin. “Or did it not cross your mind that I would just pull out and let you cool down for a while for being a brat?”

Shaking his head fast, Roman relaxed again, letting out a small sob as Deceit went back to his slow thrusts.

“That’s a good boy, coming to terms that I’m in charge right now, not you. Such a good boy.”

Roman whined as the compliments went straight to his cock, making it leak more pre come on his stomach. Pressing another kiss to Roman’s neck, Deceit moved back to sitting up, wrapping both hands now around the bar.

“Hold on tight, baby.” He smirked, pulling back out before letting his hips snap forward.

The moans and noises Roman gave increased with each fast thrust of Deceit’s hips, drawing them out. Each snap of his hips echoed in the quiet clearing, Deceit’s moans ringing out with them. Roman could feel himself getting closer again like he had been with just Deceit’s mouth and fingers, but this time Deceit didn’t stop. Angling his hips made his cock press all the right places, sending Roman over the edge with a deep rumbling moan. The added pressure and visual sent Deceit over his own edge, coming deep inside the prince.

Pulling out slowly, Deceit made quick work of the spreader bar, tossing it to the side before undoing Roman’s wrists. Last came the tape which he pulled off as gently as he could, pressing kisses to each new part that came unearthed. Roman held out a shaky thumbs up as Deceit trailed his fingers over his face, before pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

“It wasn’t too much?” Deceit asked, grabbing a towel that Roman hadn’t noticed, and slowly cleaned him up.

“Not at all.” Roman cleared his throat at how rough he sounded, before trying to speak again. “Was I surprised, a little, but I liked it.”

“You mentioned at one point thinking it would be fun to have sex out here, and I added a bit of what I happen to like. I just wanted to make sure it wasn’t too much.”

“Not in the least, you gave me an out, and I didn’t take it because I enjoyed it. Now get naked and come snuggle me.”

Deceit laughed softly, but did as Roman asked, shedding all his clothes before letting Roman curl against him, his face pressed into Deceit’s neck, arm around his waist.

“It was you, you know.” Roman mumbled sleepily.

“What was?” Deceit asked, feeling confused.

“Who I was dreaming about.”

“Oh.” Deceit felt himself get red as Roman pressed a kiss to his throat, letting out a small chuckle.

“We should talk more in the morning, my boyfriend.”

Deceit felt his heart jump at the name, but found himself nodding and pressing a kiss to Roman’s head.

“Anything you want, my boyfriend.” He whispered, feeling Roman’s smile against his throat before he pressed another kiss to his skin, before they both drifted off, content in each others arms.


	31. Day 31. Any combo you want. Analogicality.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 31. Any combo you want. Analogicality.  
> Warnings: Daddy kink.
> 
> Prompt: Strength/Asphixyiation/Spit-roasting.

Virgil heard the footsteps behind him moments too late before he was suddenly spun around and over Patton’s shoulder, looking at the ground.

“Pat.”

“Uh uh uh, don’t even mister.” Patton said, his hand coming down against Virgil’s thigh, making him jolt, and squirm.

“I’m sorry.” Virgil whimpered, gasping as Patton shifted him, his erection rubbing against Patton’s shoulder.

“And what is that, mister man?” Patton asked, making Virgil flush as Patton carried him up the stairs.

“Nothing.”

“Uh huh,” Patton tsked, smacking his ass this time, making Virgil whimper again. “Want to try that again.”

“I really like how strong you are, Daddy.” Virgil said, pulling his hood over his face as Patton got to their room and went in, letting the door close behind them.

“When you said you were going to go fetch Virgil, I didn’t think you meant like this.” Logan’s voice washed over him, making Virgil turn even more red.

“Our little boy needs to be taught a lesson, and if I didn’t grab him now, he would run.”

Virgil’s world suddenly shifted again as Patton sat him down on the bed before pressing him on his back. Fingers pulled his hood away, making him bite his lip at the sight of Logan in just his underwear.

“Now, I might, might go easy on you if you can tell me what you did wrong.” Patton said, stripping his own clothes to match Logan’s nakedness.

“I-I was only snuggling with Roman.” Virgil said, though squirmed as Patton stood at the edge of the bed and pulled Virgil to him by his hips.

“Try again.”

“I did though!”

“Ok, I’ll give you that, it was only snuggling while watching a movie. But, what else?” Patton asked, his fingers trailing up under Virgil’s hoodie as Logan climbed on the bed.

“You called me to come to bed and I didn’t, but.”

“No buts.” Patton cut him off, snapping his fingers, Virgil’s clothes disappearing, his hard on throbbing in his underwear. “I called you to bed and you said no, then Logan very nicely asked you to come to bed and you said?”

“That we were halfway through the movie.” Virgil whimpered, as Logan lifted his shoulders to put a pillow under them, making his head tilt back off of it.

“And we very nicely said that was fine, it was your favorite.” Logan said, ridding himself of his boxers.

“But then what happened?”

“I-I fell asleep with Roman, Daddy.”

“You fell asleep with Roman. And left me and your Sir all alone, without a good little sub to get us off.” Patton said, punctuating the last part with a grind against him, letting Virgil feel just how hard he was.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, Daddy and Sir.”

“Oh, you will be.” Logan said, grabbing Virgil’s hands and pressing them above his head, against Logan’s hips. “If you drop your hands we’re done and you get a different punishment later, if they stay you don’t get a to complain a single time. Got it?”

“Yes, Sir.”

Logan nodded before pressing the tip of his cock into Virgil’s mouth, sliding half way in before settling. Patton gave a small nod before he pulled off his own underwear, pushing Virgil’s legs up and pulling Virgil’s to his knees. Letting the cloth stay there, he nodded to Logan who grabbed the cloth, holding Virgil’s legs up for the other.

“Now, the other part of this, is you can come whenever you want.” Patton said, his lube covered fingers teasing Virgil’s hole before sinking one in. “But, if you do come before we do, you’re going to have to come again and again and again, until there’s more liquid coming from your eyes, not your cock.”

Virgil whimpered softly, nodding as best he could and giving Logan’s hip two taps with his fingers to show he understood. Patton’s fingers worked him open quickly and with purpose, no teasing or pausing to find Virgil’s most sensitive spots. Sliding his fingers out, Patton slicked up his own cock before pressing slowly into Virgil, making sure his hands were still on Logan’s hips as he bottomed out.

“You always feel so good, my bad boy.” Patton said, smacking his hand on Virgil’s ass, making him jolt a little.

Leaning forward slightly, Patton shared a kiss with Logan, the soft sound making Virgil whimper, the noise becoming a whine as Patton started moving his hips. Each thrust made him move ever so slightly over Logan’s cock the head teasing the back of his throat. His hands squeezed Logan’s hips harder as Patton moaned against Logan’s lips, pressing Virgil’s thighs more against his chest.

“Are you ready?” Logan asked, as Patton pulled back, making the thrusts harder, Virgil’s cock throbbing against his stomach.

Virgil felt momentarily confused until he felt Logan’s hand wrapping around his throat, making his heart jump. Tapping twice on his hip again, he felt goosebumps break out on his skin as Logan pressed against his wind pipe. The world was spinning when Logan pulled back letting him take a sharp breath through his nose.

“I’m going to do it again.” Logan said, waiting for the taps before he pressed.

Virgil’s world was a mix of pleasure and darkness pulling in from the edges, Patton’s hands grasping his hips as he fucked him. This time when Logan pulled back he removed his hand, letting is slide around the back to hold his head.

“I’m close.” Logan breathed, letting go of Virgil’s underwear to grab Patton to pull him into a kiss.

“Come on, come down our baby’s throat.” Patton moaned, biting his lip as Logan let go.

Logan moaned out a few words before coming down Virgil’s throat, pulling back enough to let him swallow, but not to dislodge his hands. Patton panted as he watched Virgil lick his lips, moaning loudly, his hips shaking as he tried to hold back his own orgasm. Sliding off Virgil’s underwear, Patton spread his legs and press his face to Virgil’s chest.

“I’m going to make a mess of you, my baby boy. Going to come so deep in you.” Patton groaned, panting against his skin.

“Please, please, I need it.” Virgil whined, fingers grasping hard at Logan’s hips.

Moaning out a mix of his loves names, Patton came hard, pressing his hips harder against Virgil’s. Virgil whined softly as Patton pulled out, before lifting him to lay the right way on the bed, laying against his front. Logan molded himself against his back, his hand wrapping around Virgil’s cock, making him gasp.

“You were such a good boy for us, did so well with all we gave you. Come for us.” Patton whispered, pressing kisses over his face.

“S-sir?” Virgil asked, pressing back against Logan.

“Come for us, you deserved it.” Logan said, kissing his neck.

Virgil choked out a moan as he came, pressing harder against Logan, while pulling Patton closer. Logan wrapped his arm around Virgil, pressing kisses to his shoulder, Patton doing the same to his face as Virgil let out a small sob.

“I’m sorry, Daddy. I’m sorry, Sir.”

“Shhhh, no more sorries, just love and cuddles.” Patton said, cupping his face and pressing a kiss to his lips.

Letting out a shaky breath, Virgil kissed him back, before letting Logan give him his own kiss, then sharing a small one with Patton.

“I think it would be a good idea to bathe,” Logan said, observing how Virgil let out a small noise. “All together of course, the shower is big enough.”

“How’s that sound, baby? A nice warm shower, me and your sir will hold you close between us and get you all clean?”

“Yes, please?” Virgil said, lips twitching into the hint of a smile as Patton pressed his lips to his forehead.

Climbing off the bed, Virgil let Logan pick him up and carry him to the bathroom as Patton snapped the bed clean. They took a longer than necessary shower, but it was worth it to see the soft smile and happy look in Virgil’s eyes as he traded kisses with them and took turns leaning on them. When they got out and dried, they didn’t bother with clothes as they climbed back into bed. This time Virgil was facing Logan, head resting on his chest as Patton held him tight.

“Good night, Baby.” Patton whimpered, kissing the side of Virgil’s head.

“Good night, Daddy. Good night, Sir.”

“Good night, my beloved.” Logan smiled, giving him one more kiss before they all drifted off to sleep.


End file.
